Star Ghost II: Avengers
by John Storm
Summary: The sequel to Annihilation. Star Ghost seeks to avenge Cerinia, with some help from Star Fox. New, unexpected members join the team and secrets are revealed, including the truth behind Fox's true heritage. CH 4: Star Ghost narrows in on Andross; James, Vixy, Troy, and Madison help Triton with his condition; and Krystal gets into a lot of trouble. Please R&R
1. Prologue

Finally I get to start on this story. I've been wanting to do this s tort for a long time. I originally planned to have this as my first fanfiction story and the first story in my Legend of Star Ghost series. But I had ideas along the way so it got moved back to the sequel of Annihilation.

I wrote the Prologue and Chapter 1 nearly three months ago but I had ideas for a couple of stories along the way. I got a little distracted. The idea for this story's been out of my head for a little while. Hopefully I still got the passion and determination for this story.

As a little heads up you might want to read my stories Legend of Star Ghost I: Annihilation and Origins of Star Ghost: Love and War. There's lot of information in this story that relates to those stories. Plus I think that they'd be a good read.

Another heads up, I'll be making several references to my previous stories from my Star Ghost series and the SF games, I've written in hints for you guys to turn to in case you get confused. I'll put the references in parenthesis and shorten the titles to make it easier. And I'll put in the chapters of my stories to turn to. So you won't be confused, Legend of Star Ghost I: Annihilation will be LSG and Origins of Star Ghost: Love and War will be Origins.

BTW, the first prologue was reviewed by Saluk Balisong. He retyped the first half of the prologue. I revised the second half. I think that he did a better job than me. Hopefully they won't be too different.

Prologue

Sunrise.

The dawn of a brand new day; a day filled with mystery and excitement for the dwellers of Sauria. Many are always excited for the sun to rise, especially those who are fond of witnessing the daily sunrise and sunsets. Unfortunately, a few souls seem to have a few issues with this beautiful scene only a movie can re-create.

And one of those souls is the Black Wolf Jonathan "Johnny" Storm, a well-known heavy sleeper among his family and friends. He normally wakes up earlier if it were any other day, but it was a weekend; his usual schedule for long sleeping hours. "Out of all the things I hate about the sun here is the way it shines so bright…" he thought to himself as he faced towards the bed, avoiding the rays of the bright star shining through the blinders. "Can't I at least have five more minutes of sleep?"

In his attempt to block the sun rays, he takes one of his pillows and covered his head with it, smiling as he finally blocked the light. But that would be short-lived when it made contact with his night-clothes, generating heat and made the thing an uncomfortable article of clothing.

Knowing all too well that shut-eye time was over, he removed the pillow over his head and opened his eyes, the first thing popping inside his mind is the fact that today was his special day; his birthday, 40th birthday to be precise.

A smile crept up his face, knowing full well about his wife's 'special' present for him on his day. "If waking up early is bad enough, at least I can get some action with dear-" his sentence cut short as he twisted to the side, only to find the other side of the bed neatly folded and fixed. "Fara...?"

Once again, he got another thing coming against his favor; first he was deprived of prolonged sleep and now this. "Okay... where in the world did she go?" he asked himself, trying not to allow this to make him upset.

After removing the blanket that covered most of his body, he sat on the side of the bed before looking out the window, index finger rubbing his right eyelid. In retrospect, he did encounter days like this, only it wasn't his birthday. This is the first time moment for him, and he didn't like it much at all. Reluctantly, he pushes himself up from the bed and extends his arms upward, stretching them and his upper muscular body. Accomplishing the small task, he proceeded to the mirror close to the door that leads to the bathroom. It was there when he saw a sticky note posted on the middle-left of the mirror; a note left behind by his wife.

With his left hand, he removed the note from the mirror and brought it up his face to read the note: "Sorry if I had to leave early, needed to get a few things ready for the party later. Hope you're not too upset about me not giving your 'special' gift. Don't worry, I'll make it up to you later when I come back-. Love you honey! -Fara"

"I guess that's reasonable enough" he commented before yawning, "At least she left a note for me..."

With a planned routine hardwired in his mind, he walked inside the bathroom; inside was a shower, a toilet, and a sink with a medical box above it. Of course, he stripped down his clothes and threw them in the hamper next to the sink as he entered the shower; the fogged glass slid side wards, obscuring the wolf's well-built figure. Soon-after, the sound of flowing water filled the small room as Johnny stood directly below the shower head; lukewarm water washing over his black fur-matted body, hands rubbing his face as he feels the clear liquid.

As he stood there while allowing water to run down over himself, the events earlier seem to... slip out of his mind; the refreshing liquid feels like it was washing away all the thoughts of his wake-up call. A hand grabbed a bottle of body wash and squeezed a good amount into his hand and rubbed both to spread the mix. He started to rub his fur-matted body, letting the slippery substance spread and allow him to work up a lather, making sure to get every spot. After completing said task, he took the shower head and rinsed the soapy substance off, letting off a pleasant scent in its wake.

Once all had been done, he grabbed the towel hanging in the rack and dried himself, remembering to wrap it over his waist when done. With multiple kids running around he can't be too careful. Johnny walked out of the bathroom and headed for the cabinet. When he opened the wooden container, he firmly decided on what to wear for this day: a white T-shirt under a light blue shirt and a pair of khaki-colored cargo pants.

"If I can't get some sleep or at least some fun with Fara, maybe a nice stroll around the community would do instead…" he sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror, eyes carefully scanning the reflection "Is this the life of a 40-year old wolf?" The thought ran through his mind while his hand took possession of the medium-caliber pistol on top of the desk to his left. Looking at the sleek semi-automatic weapon, he pulled back the slide until it locked into place before he pressed the slide release and closed again.

With everything in check, he secured his drop-leg holster in his right leg and placed the pistol in it. One final gaze towards the mirror and he turned back and left the room. Since his years of martial arts training and mercenary/spec ops experience have not left him, it was easy for him to walk around without making a sound, even though the floor was made of wood. After descending the stairs, the lights suddenly black out, surprising Johnny. "Great... now the lights gone dark..."

As he groaned in frustration, his ears perked up to the sound of footsteps and movement across the hall that led to the kitchen. In an act of reflex, he, despite unknowingly being loaded with an empty mag, pulled out the pistol from his holster and aimed through the sights; right hand over the left to maintain stability.

"Finally! Something that I actually love doing" he smirked. With slow steps, he carefully advanced towards the source of the sounds, aim unfaltering, finesse as graceful. When he made it to the end he looked inside the room...

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHNNY!"

The lights suddenly sprung to life together with the sound of poppers, stunning Johnny for a few seconds as he steps back and accidentally dropping his pistol to the ground, the sound of fallen metal pinging. When the effects wore off, he could vividly see his whole family, best friends and a few selected guests that tagged along to celebrate.

"I told you guys not to surprise me." He said, voice mixed with amusement and annoyance while shaking his head.

"Says the man whose pistol is loaded with an empty magazine. We unloaded the magazine before you woke up." Krystal points out. "Of course, we love seeing your face after a surprise."

"Yeah, VERY funny." He then stares up with a finger touching the bottom of his muzzle "Oh yeah, shouldn't you be reaching 40 after a year or two?" he rebutted in a sarcastic tone while picking up the firearm laying on the ceramic floor. Deep down Johnny can't believe that he didn't realize that his magazine was unloaded. Apparently retirement's already starting to have its effects on him.

Sarcasm aside, everyone gave their own regards and congratulations to Johnny for reaching his 40th year intact, though not entirely unscathed. Without warning, Jennifer, Alisha, and Hunter jump on their father with excitement, generating recoil that almost knocked him down. With fatherly love, he pulls them close for a group hug as he sighs. "_They've grown up so much..._" was all that he thought as he cherished the moment.

Once that was done, Krystal pulled him up from the ground and wraps her arms around him, giving a light squeeze for her brother-in-law, though the emotional attachment are still there. Marcus was able to sneak in and hug his uncle by the waist. It feels kinda awkward but he has to give the young vulpine a chance. Fox on the other hand just stood there, arms crossed while shaking his head slowly, keeping the laughter to himself while watching the mother-and-son hug his friend. The last thing to finish this was to picture the moment and possibly share it...

"Alright, I think he's got enough." Fox finally says "Don't you guys think that's a little too much?"

"Make us!" his wife teases as she strengthens her grip. Unfortunately, an oversight occurred when Fox wrapped his arms around his wife and "ripped" her away from the black wolf. Her yelp as sweet as before, something Fox found interesting about her. Next was his son who, after witnessing his mother, capitulated and released his uncle.

"Happy birthday old man." Daniel says as he approaches his father. Johnny embraces his oldest son full-heartedly at first. But as Johnny looks at his oldest son he can't help but feel old. He remembers the good old days when he was the leader of the elite Star Ghost mercenary team and Daniel was just a small pit (puppy/kit hybrid) along for the ride. Now he's 18 and ready for whatever life throws at him. Daniel's grown up too fast too quickly.

"Don't forget about us John." Johnny hears a sexy, female voice calling behind him. He turns around and comes face to face with a beautiful fennec vixen cradling a little baby girl in her arms.

"How could I forget about my two favorite women?" Johnny calls sarcastically at the two vixens as he approaches them. "I was saving the best for last."

Johnny leans in close and kisses Fara gently and quickly on the lips. It's more a peck on the lips than a kiss. But both really enjoy the quick moment that their lips are intertwined. Even after fourteen years of marriage the sparks are still there and burning brighter than ever. The little, red sundress that Fara's wearing, along with the makeup and her hair tied completely untied and flowing all the way down her neck and shoulders, is helping the moment. Johnny's rarely ever seen Fara wear a dress, let alone make up. He can tell that she's gussied up for this occasion. It really brings out her figure. Johnny can't wait to get that sundress off and satisfy her every needs. His Wolf Sense is telling him that she wants it just as bad as he does.

Fara notices Johnny looking down and admiring their little girl in her arms. She brings April close to her face and whispers to her, "Daddy wants to see you April. What do you say to that?" April holds out her arms begging for her father to hold her.

Fara carefully hands April over to Johnny. Johnny watches as April rests her little head against his arm and chest. April squeals with excitement as Johnny bounces her in his arms. Any feeling he has of being old disappears when he looks at April. Seeing his four month old baby girl cradled in his arms makes him feel young again. Maybe being forty isn't that bad. He's doesn't feel that old anyway.

Fara watches Johnny bounce April in his arms. She is the only one who notices the tear rolling down the lupine's cheek. Fara knows that April is the only person, besides herself, that can make Johnny tear up. The reason why is unknown. Johnny has never been very good at revealing his emotions to anyone.

"So when I do get my birthday present?" Johnny whispers seductively to Fara.

"Oh don't worry you'll get it sometime today I promise." Fara smiles and lightly grabs the tip of Johnny's tail not caring who sees it. Daniel can't help but smile as he watches Hunter and Marcus make pretend gagging sounds.

An hour later

Fox notices Johnny's hears perk up like he's heard something. He knows from experience that Johnny's ears are highly tuned instruments. They never miss a thing. So when Johnny's ears go up Fox knows to pay attention. Fox turns his ears in to the same direction as Johnny's to listen but doesn't hear anything at first. He continues to listen until he hears an unfamiliar ship landing in the yard. "_Sounds like a transport ship." _

Fara jumps up when she sees the ship land in the yard. "There's your first birthday present Johnny. Follow me outside everybody."

Everyone reluctantly gets up remember how bad Fara is at giving gifts and follow her outside. Waiting for them is a transport ship from Corneria. Who it's carrying surprises everyone. A black wolf that looks almost exactly like Johnny, but with shorter hair and a few years older, carrying a cane walks down the ramp followed by Cerinian Cougar and five Wolf/Cougar hybrids. Johnny almost drops April when he sees the Wolf. "TRITON you came!"

"Of course I did," Triton towards Johnny as best he can, "You think I would miss my baby brother's birthday."

Hunter and Marcus, upon seeing Triton, run and hide behind their mothers terrified. They remember the memories they saw from the Saurian memory pool (Legend of Star Ghost I: Annihilation) and from what Fara told them in her story (Origins of Star Ghost: Love and War). To Hunter, even though he's known Triton his entire life, the fear of what he saw and heard Triton do in the past eliminates any feeling of trust he's hand in his uncle.

Johnny embraces the older lupine and the female Cougar with him like he hasn't seen them in years. "Thanks for coming brother. How have things been for you?"

"I've been better bro. This old leg of mine has been acting up a lot lately. Just walking up and down stairs has become a challenge (Origins Chapter 7)."

"Sorry about that brother. Next time I'll try not to cut so deep." Johnny jokes.

"Very funny Jonathan. Next time I'll try not to cut your chest open (Origins Chapter 7)."

"Thanks bro." Johnny turns to the Cougar. "Elizabeth, how you've been?"

"I'm doing pretty good but your brother and the kids . . ." The Cougar points towards the cougar/wolf hybrids behind them. ". . . Are driving me crazy."

Johnny can't help but laugh. "I'm not surprised, Triton here has been known to drive people crazy, especially those he loves."

"Tell me about it. I've been married this lunatic," Elizabeth jokes, "For nearly 15 years and have known him his entire life. So I know how crazy this guy can be." Johnny nearly drops April he laughs so hard.

"How your oldest rascal Shawn doing? Shouldn't he be here for his uncle's birthday?" Fara shouts jokingly.

"He's alive and well." Elizabeth shouts back. "He's earned quite a reputation in the Cornerian military. But he's leaving the military to do freelance work. The last time I saw him he talked about creating the next generation Star Ghost team."

"Really, that's pretty cool."

"Yeah it is. He wants to follow in his uncle and aunt's footsteps." Elizabeth answers. "Shawn also said to tell Daniel that if he wants to join the team he can. He just has to get some experience first."

"Thanks for the heads up Aunt Elizabeth. I'll join when I'm ready." Daniel shouts.

Fara looks back and finally notices Hunter and Marcus hiding behind her and Krystal. "What are ya'll doing back there? You both know your Uncle Triton."

"Yeah we know him. We know how evil he is. He tried to kill both of our fathers." Hunter shouts.

Triton hears Hunter comment. It cuts deeper than Johnny's sword did to his leg (Origins Chapter 7). "That was a long time ago little Hunter. You both know that I'm a good guy."

"Uh not so much Triton." Johnny butts in. "You see brother we've been telling them the story of our days as Star Ghost. We told them how we defeated the Crocodiles (LSG) and we told them about the Papetoon conflict (Origins)."

"Oh great, so now two of my nephews see me as some evil murderer. You gotta fix this brother." Triton angrily points at Johnny.

"Don't worry Triton, we can fix this real quick." Fara jumps in.

"And how do you propose we do that? It would take a long time to explain."

"There's an easier way to explain what happened than just telling them." Krystal answers. "We have memory pool here in the caves below. We can show them what happened."

"Alright, lead the way Krystal."

15 minutes later.

Triton stands amazed at the sight before him. "Wow, I didn't know that Lylat even had one of these. Reminds me of the ones we had on Cerinia."

"This is the only one in all of Lylat. This system is not as old or mystical as the Genesis System." Krystal explains.

"That doesn't surprise me. I think we need to show the kids the whole story, not just the part where I become good again." Triton recommends.

"Then you shouldn't be the one to get in the pool. You weren't there for the whole thing."

"True, I think that Johnny should be the one. He could probably tell the story better than anyone else here." Krystal recommends.

"Oh great," Johnny reluctantly takes off his shirt, it's his favorite shirt and he doesn't want to get it wet, and enters the pool. He looks down at April one last time before handing her over to her mother. Fara (cradling April), Daniel, Jennifer, Alisha, Hunter, Fox, Krystal, Marcus, Triton, Elizabeth, and their five children take a seat around the pool. Johnny concentrates on the specific memory and lets the memory flow through his body into the pool. Within moments the pool memory appears on the surface for all to see.

Well here we go. Finally I got this story started. I've been waiting for this for a long time now. I hope that you enjoy the story.

Please leave a review as any suggestions to improve the story are welcome. Just please leave more than a "good story" or "good chapter" review. I want to improve my writing and those reviews do not help me improve.


	2. Back In Action

Thank you for reading more than the first chapter. I'm not a fan of readers that only read the first chapter then move on to a different story. For those of you that choose to continue I hope that you enjoy this little foreplay scene.

I know that the story is starting out slow but don't worry there'll be plenty of action to come in the future chapters.

Chapter 1: Back to action

13 years ago on Cerinia

Johnny draws in as much breath as he can. His massive chest muscles rise up and down drawing in oxygen for his tired lungs. Every breath burns his lungs but gets him a little bit closer to performing again. His body tell him to jump his right now but his mind says wait a few minutes. He needs his body at its top physicality if he has any hope of satisfying her.

Johnny looks over exhaustedly at the gorgeous fennec vixen lying on his shoulder as naked as can be. The only thing covering her bare body is the thin bed sheet. She is breathing just as hard as he is. After a long night of fulfilling, passionate pleasure who wouldn't be tired.

Fara jumped Johnny as soon as he put Daniel and Jennifer to bed and closed their bedroom door. Their adult fun continued all night long with very little rest. Johnny can't help but think that if this is what Fara's like when she's not in heat then what she's going to be like she is. He's seen her in heat during their honeymoon (LSG Annihilation Chapter 9). It was nonstop sex throughout the entire week. Their bed broke the last night of their honeymoon from all the shaking. The result of their fun is lying in bed sound asleep in the room next to them.

Fara strokes the thick, black fur on Johnny's chest. His fur flows through her fingers tingling her every sensation. Johnny wraps his arm around Fara's back and pulls her in close. He admires every beautiful curve of her gorgeous body. The sand colored vixen lying on his shoulder purrs as he strokes her bare back. Johnny knows just how to touch Fara to turn her on.

Fara feels the heat from Johnny's fur engulf her as she snuggles up next to the large wolf. It's hot but just lying on the black lupine's bare, muscular chest is enough to make her aroused. Fara kisses Johnny on the muzzle. Johnny responds with a kiss on the forehead. Fara giggles and wraps his fur between her fingers. "What time is it honey?" Fara suddenly asks.

"Well the sun hasn't even risen yet so it's still early."

"Oh man this is going to be a long day. You did get you parents to agree to look after Daniel and Jennifer didn't you? We are not leaving this bed until it breaks?"

"Of course I did. Like I was going to let anything stop up from having some adult fun on our first anniversary. My mother will be here at sunrise to pick them up."

"Good that gives us all day to have fun." Fara grabs Johnny's ear and roughly pulls his lips into hers. Her lips explore every part of his face and Johnny does the same to her. The moments gets hotter with each passing second. But their passion comes to a halt when Fara notices Johnny's ear perk up. "What is it Johnny?"

"Sounds like my mother's here."

"What's she doing here this early?"

"I don't know but it's none of our business." Johnny attacks Fara picking up where they left off. Johnny rolls on top of Fara and pins her to the bed. Fara yelps as Johnny grabs her, flips her over, and pins her to the mattress. She feels Johnny's body against hers and his tongue on her neck. Fara's curves her back as Johnny rubs his hand on her back.

"A little early for round three ain't it Johnny?" Fara seductively whispers in Johnny's ear then lightly bites it.

Johnny looks up from Fara's neck and looks her right in the eye, his nose practically touching hers. "Well what I can say Fara. My only job for today is satisfying all of your sexual needs."

"And you are so good at that." Fara squeals as she licks Johnny's nose and wraps her tail around his.

Suddenly their bedroom door bursts open and Krystal runs in. Johnny immediately rolls off of his wife. Fara covers her bare body as best she can with the bed sheets. Krystal covers her eyes and turns around. "KRYSTAL what are you doing here? This had better be important."

"Sorry Jonathan but I have a message for you."

"Well can it wait ten minute? Fara and I were in the middle of something."

"Yeah I saw that. I'll give you ten minutes to pleasure your wife."

"Thank you Krystal. Now get out of here." Johnny shouts. Krystal runs out of the door leaving Johnny and Fara alone.

"Johnny don't you think you were a little rough on that poor girl?"

"What are you talking about Fara? Krystal's a noble that has everything going for her. She ain't poor by a long shot."

"Yeah but she's lonely Johnny. We might try setting her up with one of our friends."

"We tried setting her up with Fox at our wedding (LSG Chapter 9). That didn't work. It would've work if he wasn't blinded by his love for you. They made a cute couple. I would say that we could try setting her up with Panther Caruso but knowing how he is towards women that'd be a very bad idea. Krystal would probably end up cutting Panther's nuts off and shoving them up his ass."

"Something that someone should've done a long time ago. You know the only reason Panther didn't hit on me was because he was afraid of you? You intimidated him."

"I know, I had a little talk with him when you joined the team. I told him that I'd cut his manhood off if he tried to flirt with you."

"For some reason Johnny that doesn't surprise me." Fara laughs. "But we can talk about this later now get over here before I change my mind. Knowing how you like to make love you should've asked for twenty minutes." Fara smirks and plants a quick kiss on Johnny's nose.

"True she can wait that long. I'd rather have Krystal get pissed off than leave my wife unsatisfied. No real man would leave his wife unsatisfied."

20 minutes later

Johnny walks out of his bedroom, wearing only pants, expecting Krystal to be pissed off at him for making her wait ten extra minutes. But instead he finds Krystal talking to Daniel (currently 5). Johnny walks up quietly behind Daniel and Krystal. "What are ya'll talking about?"

Johnny's ninja–like appearance scares Krystal causing her to jump. She is not used to Johnny's stealth like Daniel is. Daniel doesn't even move. Krystal on the other hand jumps high enough to clear the table.

As soon as Krystal looks at Johnny she has to will herself not to drool. This isn't the first time that Krystal has seen Johnny without a shirt but every time she does it's nothing short of amazing. The lupine's body looks like it was crafted by angels. He has the body of a professional body builder combined with an Olympic athlete. He looks like Hercules himself. His muscles are as large as tree trunks. Krystal knows that Johnny has the strength to kill a man with a single blow. If Johnny wasn't married to Fara she'd make an attempt at him again, even though he turned her down the first time.

"Aunt Krystal was telling me about my mother." Daniel says.

"I figured that he needs to know about his mother. I'm surprised that you haven't talked to Daniel about her." Krystal says to Johnny.

"I've talked to my son about his mother before. But I haven't told him that much about her. It's still a touchy subject for me to talk about."

"I understand Jonathan, Jasmine was a very special woman. But things happen that we can't control. Besides if Jasmine had lived than this little bundle of joy . . ." Krystal pats Daniel on the head. ". . . wouldn't be here right now."

"I know, but at least I get to see her face every time I look at Daniel. He looks just like her." Johnny scratches Daniel's ear causing the boy to purr. Krystal knows that Johnny is right. Daniel does look exactly like his mother with a hint of Johnny thrown in. His fur is a darker shade of blue than his aunt. Daniel's bigger and stronger than other foxes his age. He also has the ears and sharp teeth of a wolf.

"Indeed he does." Fara calls out from behind them. Johnny, Krystal, and Daniel turn around and Fara standing behind them, wearing only a bath robe, cradling little Jennifer.

"Aw, little Jenny's getting a little bigger since I last saw her." Krystal jokes. Krystal stands up and walks over to Fara and Jennifer. She strokes Jennifer forehead as she giggles and waves her arms at Krystal's hand. Krystal has to hold back the smile as Jennifer's little fingers grasp hers.

"She's three months old." Fara says.

"She's adorable Fara. Does she take after you or her father?" Krystal asks.

Fara looks at down at the fennec fox/black wolf hybrid cradled in her arms admiring her. She has the body, fur style, teeth, and claws of a wolf, giving her an aggressive looking appearance. Thankfully Jennifer has the cuteness of a fox. She inherited her mother's ears, face, eyes, tail, and fur color. It's hard for Fara to tell who Jennifer takes after. She's too young to really have a defining personality. "Both she's got Johnny's stubbornness and my energy."

"Oh boy you're going to need all the help you can get." Krystal jokes.

"Tell me something I don't know Krystal." Fara laughs. "So what is the message you brought us?"

"Oh sorry I almost forgot about it. Your father's here with Colonel Bobcat Harrison and he wants to talk to both of you alone. They're waiting for you at the airfield."

"Really, that's very unusual. My father always tells us when he's coming to visit and he never brings business with him."

"What do you think Fara?" Johnny asks,

"This is obviously not a family visit. You and I need to meet him alone." Fara turns to Krystal. "Do you mind looking after Daniel and Jennifer for a little bit Krystal?"

"Heck no I don't mind looking after the little rascals."

"Thank you Krystal you're a life saver." Fara gently hands Jennifer to Krystal. Krystal cradles the little pit like she was her own daughter. Johnny and Fara get up and leave Krystal in charge of Daniel and Jennifer. But Fara stops at the door to say one last thing to Krystal. "Hey Krystal, I like to think of myself as a nice woman. But if anything happens to Daniel or Jennifer I will break your legs."

"I understand Fara, now get going before you piss your dad off."

Cerinian Airfield 10 minutes later

Alexander Phoenix looks at his old friend seated on the chair next to him. He can't help to admire Colonel Bobcat Harrison, although his physical stature is not one that's very impressive. Being only 5'4" the small bobcat is not very intimidating. But his leadership skills and the way he carries himself makes up for it. Out of all the men he's known Alexander has never been more impressed than with the small bobcat before him. "Bobcat how long have we known each other?"

"Nearly 15 years now old friend."

"I was just thinking about that. During that time you've not only been a good customer for my company but a loyal friend. You and your unit has been there for me whenever I needed help."

"Of course, that's what friends do. But if you don't mind me asking where are you going with this Alex?"

"Good old Bobcat, always trying to get straight to the point." Alexander laughs. "You've always been there for me whenever I needed help. Now you're asking me to bring in mercenaries to help with my current problem. If my daughter wasn't one of them I would not even consider this as an option."

"I know Alex but trust me the Star Ghost team has proven themselves to be beyond dependable. You know that Johnny, Timothy, and your daughter used to fly under my command. We need their help anyway. This job is too much for my unit alone to handle."

"So that's why you're both here." Johnny shouts from the darkness. Johnny and Fara appear out of shadows scaring Alexander and almost giving him a heart attack. Bobcat, on the other hand, smiles and waves at his old comrades. "What took you both so long? We've been waiting here for almost an hour." Alexander shouts.

"Sorry father but we were celebrating our anniversary." Fara shouts back jokingly.

"Oh yeah today is your first anniversary." Bobcat laughs. "Then let me be the first to say happy first anniversary."

"Thank you Bobcat." Johnny says as he embraces his old friend. Bobcat wraps his arms around Johnny and Fara and hugs them tight.

"Ain't you going to get in on this Mr. Phoenix?" Johnny shouts sarcastically.

Alexander smiles at his son–in law and decides to get in on the hug. But he only embraces his daughter not her husband. Alexander is still a little reluctant on Fara's choice of husband. While Johnny is of noble birth and has proven himself to very compassionate and a warrior he has shown to be aggressive and very stubborn at times. But Johnny has almost proven himself to Alexander to be a good husband and father. Alexander's almost ready to embrace Johnny as his son–in law.

"So what's the problem dad?" Fara asks.

"One of my smaller manufacturing facilities has been experiencing problems with remnants of the Venomian army. I thought that it was nothing at first. Then the problem started escalating. So I hired some security. But that only made things worse. Then one day the Venomians came attacked and destroyed my facility. They killed everyone there. So I'm bringing in the Wild Cats Squadron . . . and your team to eliminate the problem."

"We'll help you sir. Those scumbags won't know what hit them." Johnny says.

"Good, how much will it cost me to hire you?"

"Nothing sir, family work is free."

"Thank you Johnny, when can you start?"

"Well sir first we have to get Savannah and Timothy up. They're still asleep. They usually don't wake up till 10 unless we have a job."

"How long will that take Johnny?"

"About an hour." Johnny turns to Fara. "I'll get Timothy you get Savannah and we'll meet back here in an hour."

"Alright, we'll be here waiting on ya." Bobcat says.

Savannah's house

Fara quietly lets herself inside after spending 10 minutes at the front door knocking and not getting a response. It's not the first that Savannah has left Fara standing at the door. Lately Savannah has become a little messy, to say the least. Not having any contracts in the past six months, due to Fara's pregnancy with Jennifer, has a lot to do with it. Savannah has let herself go big time because of it. The only thing really keeping her together is her feelings for Timothy. She keeps herself looking presentable for him only.

Fara walks in and finds Savannah's house a complete mess. The floor is covered in dirt and trash from left over meals. The only place that Fara has seen that was filthier than Savannah's was the Fox Den on Papetoon (1992 Nintendo Power Star Fox Comics). It's like Savannah doesn't even care to keep the place clean. How a person could live like this is a mystery to Fara. "_What this place needs is a major cleaning overhaul_."

Fara quietly opens Savannah's bedroom door and finds the cougar asleep snoring like a chainsaw. Fara walks over to Savannah and tries to shake her awake. All Savannah does is groan and wave at Fara to go away. Fara's in no mood to place. The only thing she was supposed to do today was satisfy Johnny and vice versa. Any chance of that now is gone. "Alright Savannah you left me no other choice."

Fara walks outside, grabs a bucket, and fills it full of water. She walks up to Savannah, who is still asleep, and dumps it all on her head. Savannah jumps up screaming bloody murder. "WHAT THE HECK FARA!"

"We have a mission Savannah. Be packed and ready to go at the Spectra at 0700." Fara tosses the bucket on Savannah as she walks away pissing off Savannah.

"Hey Fara next time don't duck a bucket of water on my head when I'm in my bed."

"That was for your dusty floor and to clean your sheets. Hire a cleaning lady or do it yourself you lazy bum. You're a noble after all like Johnny. Start acting like one."

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Savannah says thinking carefully about it. The place needs to be cleaned badly but she just doesn't have the determination to do it. "I'll think about it."

"Good," Fara smiles and tosses Savanah a robe. "Now put that on so I don't have to stare at your bare body anymore."

Aboard the Spectra

Johnny knocks on Timothy's door lightly at first. When Timothy doesn't answer Johnny pounds on door with all his strength denting it. "Unless it's Savannah go away." Timothy shouts.

Johnny sighs and takes a step back. He's getting into that room and knocking that lazy Jaguar out of bed. "What are you going to do now daddy?" Daniel asks.

Johnny almost jumps out of his skin when he hears Daniel behind him. He'd almost forgotten that he had went home first and picked up Daniel and Jennifer before heading to the Spectra. They were both still tired so Johnny put them both to bed in their quarters. The last he saw of them Jennifer was sound asleep on their bed and Daniel was in his bed about to fall asleep. Daniel must've gotten curious and followed him. "_The boy definitely takes after me."_

"I'm about to wake one lazy cat up. Now stand back Daniel. This is going to be loud." Johnny takes a running start and kicks Timothy's door down. The door flies off its hinges and slams into the wall on the other side of the room.

"Wow dad, when are you going to teach me to do that?" Daniel shouts excited to see his father's strength.

"Don't worry son your training will start son. Who knows you may end up being better than me." Johnny replies patting the young fox/wolf hybrid on the head. Daniel purrs like a kitten and starts thumping his foot on the ground lie a dog getting its belly rubbed.

Johnny walks over to Timothy's bed and finds the jungle cat still trying to sleep. "Last chance Timothy, get up or I'll make you get up."

Timothy just grunts and rolls over turning his back to Johnny. "Alright Timmy you asked for it."

Johnny grabs the underside of Timothy's bed and lifts up with all his strength, flipping he mattress and sending Timothy flying through the air. Timothy lands on the ground with a thud with his mattress on top of him. A playful smile crosses Johnny's face. For some reason he's always enjoyed knocking Timothy around. He hopes that deep down that maybe it will knock some sense into Timothy and make him sane.

"Dad don't you remember what Fara told you about controlling your anger?" Daniel shouts.

"_Johnny, I know that your people have been trained to use and control your anger. You use it to make yourselves stronger and motivated. But you cannot walk around angry all the time. That's very dangerous not only for you but also for the people you love. I want you to work on controlling your anger before our baby is born."_

"Thanks for reminding me Daniel." Johnny turns to Timothy. "We have a mission. Be on the bridge at 0700."

"Fine, you can just tell me that next time instead of throwing me on my butt."

"Now where'd be the fun in that Tim?" Johnny smiles and walks out of the room with Daniel at his heels.

0700 on the Spectra Bridge

Johnny, Fara, Savannah, and Timothy finish making the final touches for lift off. Savannah and Timothy are excited to finally have a mission. They were starting to get bored waiting for Johnny and Fara to wean Jennifer so they can take another contract. Cerinia's a fun planet but even it cannot provide two people like Savannah and Timothy with enough fun to last. Daniel is more excited than anyone. Johnny watches his son run around. He reminds Johnny of himself when he was Daniel's age. Of course by that time Johnny's Muay Thai training had begun and he was more focused on improving his skills and trying to get out of living in Triton's shadow.

Johnny looks over at Fara and notices that she is the only one who is not excited. She looks a little worried about something. Johnny leans in close to Fara so no one else can hear them. "What is it Fara?"

"I'm just thinking about something. This whole situation doesn't make any sense. We all but destroyed the Venom Army 7 years ago (Star Fox 64). I was there for most of the fight and fought in several battles. They shouldn't have enough forces left to do such a thing. There's obviously something big going on here Johnny."

"You're right Fara, even if the Venomians had enough forces why would they just attack your father's company when they could do more damage attacking a Cornerian military base or nearby fleet. It doesn't make any sense. We need to be careful."

To be continued.

What is Venom doing attacking Fara's father company? Will Star Ghost be able to catch them?

Sorry if you were found the sex scene a little lacking. I have a moral issue when it comes to writing scenes like that. There's a line that I won't cross and I was tip- toeing when I was writing that scene.

It'll take me a while to get the next chapter up. I'm also working on my Star Fox Unknown Son II story along with my Ending Kursed's Curse story.

Hope that you've enjoyed the story so far. More will be coming soon. Please leave a review.

Chapter 2 will be coming soon.


	3. Andross' Return

Sorry guys, I usually don't make updates to my chapters unless it's absolutely necessary but I feel like I have to. When I originally did this chapter I planned on doing the Cerinian language in Swahili. I figured that giving the tribal nature of the Cerinians that it would be a close comparison to the Cerinian language. I was going to but I forgot about it. So here's the updated version of chapter 2.

A little heads up, in this chapter I'm going to make a hint to something that happens in the future of the story. It'll be something very important to the story later on. You'll probably have to be paying attention to catch it.

Enjoy Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Andross' Return

**One month later on Cerinia. . . **

"_Oh Fox, that feels so good." Krystal squeals as the red fox rubs his hand down her back. The very feeling of his hand coursing down her back and his fingers running through her blue fur makes her spine tingle. When he kisses her neck Krystal almost passes out. _

_Krystal reaches down and grabs the bottom of Fox's shirt and slowly pulls it over his head, exposing his muscular chest. She flings his shirt in the corner like it's a rag and rubs her hands over his pectorals. _

_Fox responds by grabbing Krystal's waist and pulling the sapphire vixen in close to him. His lips meet hers full force. As his tongue explores her mouth Fox reaches back and works on Krystal's bra. In seconds, Fox has it off and on the floor. Fox parts away from Krystal's lips to look at his work. "Perfect"_

"_Oh Fox, I want you to take me right here, right now."_

"_As you wish my love." Fox answers and grabs Krystal's rear lifting her up off the ground. Fox carries her to the bed and throws her down. Before Krystal can recover Fox is already on top of her. Krystal moans as her feels Fox's lips explore her body. She wraps her legs around Fox's rear preventing him from pulling away. _

_Suddenly Fox pulls away from Krystal. Krystal immediately begins to worry that she's done something wrong or Fox is having second thoughts. "What's the matter Fox?"_

"_Nothing, I was just thinking about something?"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Well . . ." Fox pauses to gather his thoughts, he doesn't want to word this the wrong way, " . . . I just realized what I'm about to do. I have the most beautiful vixen here in my bed and I couldn't be happier."_

_Krystal quickly grabs Fox's shoulders and pulls him down on her. "Oh my goodness, could this moment get any better?"_

_Suddenly Krystal hears a rumble in the distance. Then the entire room starts shaking so violently that both Krystal and Fox are thrown out of the bed and land on the floor with a thud._

Krystal awakes groggily to find herself in her bedroom. She shakes her head around trying to clear her mind and stands up slowly. Krystal looks in the mirror she keeps and finds it broken. But from what remains, Krystal can still see a reflection of herself. She realizes that she's completely naked, and hot as hell. "_Dang I'm hot. If only Fox wasn't so focused on Fara during her Johnny's wedding (LSG Chapter 9) that dream would definitely be real._

Krystal grabs her usually loincloth and bra and starts to cloth herself when another shockwave hits. It's so powerful that Krystal is thrown off her feet and against the wall. "What the heck is going on here?"

"Krystal ni wewe ok katika huko. (Krystal are you ok in there)?" Krystal's mother, Sapphire, shouts.

"Yeah, mimi nina mama faini. Kutoa dakika kupata nguo tu. (Yeah, I'm fine mom. Just give a minute to get dressed.)"

As soon as Krystal finishes speaking the door flies off its hinges and smacks the wall on the other side of the room. Her father runs into the room a second later. Krystal screams and grabs the blanket to cover her nudity. "Baba tafadhali kubisha kabla ya kuingia chumba changu! (DAD PLEASE KNOCK BEFORE YOU ENTER MY ROOM!)"

"Hey nilikuwa huko wakati wa kuzaliwa yako. Ni kitu Sijaona kabla. (Hey I was there at your birth. It's nothing I haven't seen before.)"

"Oh kuondoka peke yake Nuhu yake. (Oh leave her alone Noah.)" Krystal's mother shouts.

"Nini Sapphire, mimi nina kuwaambia tu yake ya kweli. (What Sapphire, I'm just telling her the truth.)"

Krystal signals for her parents to turn around. Noah and Sapphire look at each other and turn around. Krystal grabs her loincloth and bra and quickly gets dressed.

"Hivyo nini kinaendelea baba? Kwa nini nyumba yetu kutikisa? Cerinia hajawahi tetemeko kabla. (So what's going on dad? Why is our home shaking? Cerinia has never had an earthquake before.)"

"Kitu kinachoendelea katika msingi sayari. Mimi nina kwenda kukutana na baraza kushughulikia suala hilo. (Something is going on at the planet's core. I'm going to meet with the council to address the issue.)"

"Lakini baba tunahitaji kukabiliana na tatizo hili sasa. (But dad we need to deal with this problem now.)"

"Najua lakini hatuwezi kuingia pango haramu bila ruhusa kutoka chumba. Unajua kwamba. 'Nuhu na Sapphire kurejea kuondoka. 'Baraza hukutana katika dakika kumi. Mimi wanatarajia kuwa huko. (I know but we can't enter the forbidden cave without permission from the oracle. You know that." Noah and Sapphire turn to leave. "The council meets in ten minutes. I expect you to be there.)"

"_Sorry dad but I can't do that."_

**An hour later at the forbidden cave . . . **

"_What is taking them so long? It doesn't take that long to drop off two kids."_ Krystal thinks frustrated that her friends are late.

"It takes longer than you think Krystal." A familiar calls out of the bushes.

Krystal almost jumps out of her skin upon hearing the voice. She turns around and sees two foxes, male and female, walk out towards her. Both are Cerinian/Cornerian hybrids. The male's fur is blue but has orange stripes. The female's fur is the opposite, orange fur and blue stripes. Both are dressed like they just rolled out of bed and not happy to be here.

"Dang it Madison, you're getting good at hiding your telepathy from me."

"Well, I have my husband and Vixy to thank for that. They've been teaching me how to use it." Madison puts her arm around her husband, Troy. "By the way, I wasn't trying to hide from you at all. You were just distracted."

"Really, and what was distracting me?"

"The dream you had an hour ago about Fox." Madison smirks and Krystal blushes and tries to hide it. "But we can talk about this later Krystal."

"Can you tell us why we're here Krystal?" Troy asks, trying to get to the point. "If we're caught here then we can be executed."

"I know that Troy." Krystal shouts back. "I know that whatever's happening right now is because of something in the cave. My father wants to seek permission from the oracle to go in but we just don't have time."

"Well getting in there is going to be more difficult than you think because the door is guarded, and not by Cerinians." Troy says.

"What," Krystal shouts and turns towards the cave. The cave is concealed behind a wall of vines and a small wall is blocking their view. "Dang it, I must be more distracted than I thought if I couldn't sense them."

"Yep, I detect at least two guards at the entrance, six more in the main room and two more chamber. The energy is blocking my telepathy on the two in the chamber so I can't get a good read on them. But I detect that one of them is very powerful but also considerably weak. He shouldn't be too hard to destroy. But I can tell you that all of the others are armed heavily with blasters."

"Can you tell what the two in the chamber are doing?" Madison asks.

Troy concentrates but gets nothing. "No, I can't tell what they're doing or who they are. But I can tell you that the guards are from Tigeria."

Krystal gasps upon hearing the word Tigeria. Madison looks at both Krystal and Troy very confused. "So is this bad?"

"Oh yeah I forgot that you haven't been here for very long." Krystal says with a sarcastic tone. Troy glares at Krystal with a stare that would have melted a glacier.

"Yes Madison, this is very bad. The Tigers are our people's most dangerous enemy. They are the ones who started the Hundred Year War with us and murdered countless numbers of our people." Troy explains.

"But the war has been over for more than two decades." Krystal exclaims. "Johnny's father, Joseph, defeated them and left them incapable of waging war."

"I guess that the Tigers just really want to see us destroyed."

"But what do they want to destroy us?" Madison asks.

"I'll explain later Madison. Right now we need to stop these guys from completing whatever their task it." Troy pauses to figure out their course of action. "Since they have blasters, and all we have are two swords and a Cerinians staff, we're going have to do this quietly. Now here's what I got planned."

X

_A minute later in front of the cave_

"Hey Tony do you know long we're supposed to be here?" One of the guards shouts to his partner.

"The General didn't specify how long Victor. We're supposed to stand guard until they do whatever the hell they are doing in there. Now if you want to give away our position to all of Cerinia just keep on shouting. We'll have the whole planet on us in an instant." Tony whispers.

"Ok fine, this is just getting really . . ." Victor's ears pop up hearing something in the distance. Victor shoulders his blaster in the direction of the sound.

"What is it Victor?" Tony whispers and ready's his blaster.

"Someone's coming, I can hear them."

Suddenly a female, blue fox staggers out of the woods right in front of Victor and Tony. She's obviously hurt. Blood is oozing out of her forehead and she appears to be disoriented. Victor and Tony look at each confused then back at the Cerinian. Both can't take their eyes off her body. The bra and loincloth she's wearing isn't leaving much to their imagination.

"What do you suppose we should do Tony?" Victor smiles as he stands up and walks towards the Cerinian.

"Victor, what are you doing? You know that mating with a Cerinian is disgraceful. Plus we're on a mission here. Stop thinking with your little head for a minute before you get us both in trouble."

"Don't worry Tony, this will only take a minute." Tony jumps to stop his friend but feels an intense stabbing pain in his back. In a second, he watches a as a steel blade rips through his chest ending his life."

Victor, completely unaware of his friend's fate, runs to the Cerinian with only one thing on his mind. He grabs the Cerinian's shoulder forcefully expecting an easy target. Instead the Cerinian turns around fully aware and knees Victor in the nuts. Victor squeals out in pain.

Victor collapses on the ground holding what's left of his manhood. He glances up at the Cerinian only to find her smiling. "Stupid Tiger, I'm saving my purity for someone special. What makes you think that I would allow you to take it?"

Before Victor can respond a blade pierces through his back and through his heart. Victor turns his head around and his last view is of his killer, a hybrid Cerinian male, and his friend's killer, a hybrid Cerinian female.

"Well that was too easy." Madison says as Troy and Krystal walks towards her. Madison can tell that Krystal is a bit shaken. She knows that Krystal read that Tiger's mind and now knows what the Tiger planned to do to her. _"That would creep out any female I know."_

"Ok now for the hard part." Troy speaks. "Krystal, since you got your staff I want you to stay behind Madison and me. We'll take out any targets that we can quietly. Krystal, only use the staff settings if necessary. The only settings you should use are the fire and ice blaster, and the force field. Do not use the groundquake setting. The last thing we need is an earthquake down here. Do you understand me?"

"Of course Troy, I'm not a child." Krystal shouts back. Troy has to stop himself from shouting back. The last thing they need right now is to get distracted.

"Madison, this going to be close quarters so use the Katana and keep your Odachi close by."

"I know, are we going to do this or not."

"Alright, I'll lead the way."

Troy squeezes through the vines slowly. As he's squeezing through he can help but marvel at how the Tigers managed to make it through. Most Tigers are a foot taller than him and he's having trouble making it through.

Because it's still night time, it's very dark in the cave. Krystal advises they use her staff's glowing ability to see but Troy denies it. The light would give away their position. Troy, Krystal, and Madison have to negotiate their way through the cave almost entirely by feeling. Fortunately, the cave is like a long hallway leading down into the main room. But it's still a steep climb and the ground is slippery and covered in rocks. One wrong move could result in one of them slipping and sliding down right into their enemies grasp.

"So Krystal, can you tell me what the guards down there are thinking or are you still distracted?" Madison whispers.

"I'm still distracted, that dream won't leave my mind."

Madison can't help but smirk. She knows a little of what Krystal's going through. "So Krystal, why are you still having the dream since Fox left Cerinia almost a year ago (LSG Chapter 9)?"

"I wish I could explain it Madison. When I first met Fox I fell in love with him. I don't know why. It just felt like we were supposed to be together. But I saw in his mind that he was still focusing on Fara. During Johnny and Fara's wedding I tried my best to get him to move on, which I believe that I did succeed. I noticed that by the end he had managed to get over her."

"So did you try to make a move?"

"No, I was too nervous to ask. Though I knew that he probably would've said yes I didn't do a thing. I wish that I could get a second chance with him but I know that unless I decide to leave Cerinia and either join the military or go exploring that I probably won't."

Madison lightly touches Krystal's shoulder to comfort her. "Krystal, I learned long ago that you can never predict what life will throw at you. The best way to live is to take whatever life throws at it and move with it. That's what I did with Troy. I saw an opportunity to not only meet him but to learn about my heritage and I took it (Origins Chapter 7). Though I left behind a lot of opportunities when I did I'm glad that I made them, otherwise my children wouldn't exist." Madison explains. "So don't worry about it. I'm sure that you'll meet the man of your dreams someday."

"Thanks Madison, that really helps."

"Happy to help."

"Hey ladies, the Tigers are right below us so please be quiet."

Madison and Krystal notice that Troy has stopped and is kneeled down in the shadows. Before them is a small light source. Madison and Krystal quickly squat down and crawl towards Troy. All three look up and spot six Tiger soldiers before them. All sex are armed with blasters.

"So what's the plan Troy?" Krystal asks sarcastically.

"Well, we can't get past them without making noise so it looks like we're going to have to make some noise."

"Actually we're not Troy. It looks like the two inside the chamber are coming out." Madison points out.

Troy looks up and gasps when he sees the first one. "Oh crap, that's Balthazar."

Madison stands up to get a look. Standing before her is what looks to be the Grim Reaper. His dark cloak covers his entire body making him look like death. She can barely see his face under the hood. What she sees isn't pretty. His fur and stingy looking. A scar winds around his face through his right eye. What's left of his eye is as white as a golf ball. He should've replaced it years ago. Madison can tell that he's a white tiger, a rare breed. His white fur makes his face under the hood look like a skull. Strapped to his back is a wicked looking claymore sword.

"Who is that?" Madison asks.

"The leader of the Tigeria. He's the most vicious man I know of. He's sole purpose in life is to destroy Cerinia. If he's here then this definitely isn't good."

Krystal stands up to get a better view. But what she sees confuses her. Out of the chamber floats giant – headed ape with no body. "Uh Troy, who is that?"

"No it can't be, he's dead." Troy gasps.

"Who is it?" Krystal glares at Troy.

"It's Andross, I recognize him anywhere." Troy replies.

"But he's dead. Fox destroyed him nearly seven years. I was there when Fox destroyed him." Madison gasps.

"Well whatever the case is he's alive right now. But he looks very weak."

"Shhh, be quiet," Troy whispers. "Balthazar and Andross are talking. I want to hear what they're saying."

"Well that didn't work as I had planned. You told me that you knew how to heal me."

"Now, I said that the spiritual energy could heal it. I never said it would it work."

"How dare you trick me? After everything I've given your people." Andross grabs Balthazar and lifts him up to his eye level. "I should smash you like the parasite you are."

Balthazar just smiles unafraid of Andross. "I honored my part of the bargain. I told you that Cerinia's energy could heal you. And it did, partially. You're not just a brain anymore thanks to me. What happens now is not my problem."

"Are you insane, this planet could be destroyed because of you?"

"You're the one who drained the energy, not me. Besides, if you knew what these people did to me you'd be just as crazy as I am to see them destroyed. What you did will see to that. Now let me go or I'll have my men destroy you."

Andross looks around him. All six Tigers are aiming their blasters at him. In his current state the blasters are more than powerful enough to destroy him. Andross reluctantly lets go on Balthazar. Balthazar shakes the dust off of him like it's nothing.

"This the end of our business together. My people will hold on to the technology you gave us. Consider leaving here alive as part of my good will."

Andross glares daggers at Balthazar. If he was up to his full strength this scumbag would be dead in an instant.

"This is very bad. We need to warn everyone now." Troy whispers.

**Ten minutes later at Krystal's house . . . **

"Mama, baba, je, kupata ujumbe wangu? (Mom, dad, did you get my message?)" Krystal shouts as she runs up. Troy and Madison are right behind her. They run up so fast that they almost miss the two visitors that Noah and Sapphire have, a Cerinian female fox, and a Red Fox male, both middle age.

Noah and Sapphire turn around and glare at their daughter. Both are very upset that she disobeyed their orders and went into the forbidden cave. However, they are just glad to see her safe. The earthquakes are gotten severely worse.

"Ndiyo, sisi got ujumbe wako. Tumeanza kusafirishia sayari. (Yes, we got your message. We have started evacuating the planet.)" Noah replies.

"Lakini sisi ni wote tu furaha kuona wewe hai. (But we're both just glad to see you alive.)" Sapphire says as she hugs her daughter tight.

"Shukrani mama (Thanks mom)" Krystal returns the hug.

Noah back turns the Cerinian fox female and a red fox. "See you both off the planet."

"No problem old friend. Do you guys have a ship nearby?" The red fox replies.

"Yes, we'll be off world shortly."

"Good, just be careful. The planet could collapse on itself at any moment."

"We will as soon as possible." Noah replies and turns to Krystal. "Tutaweza majadiliano kuhusu wewe kuvunja sheria baadaye vijana mwanamke. (We'll talk about you breaking the law later young lady.)"

"_Dang it, even when I save our people I still get in trouble."_

"Nikasikia kwamba mwanamke vijana(I heard thatyoung lady)." Noah shouts.

Krystal reluctantly follows Noah and Sapphire to their ship. She knows that as soon as they are safe that she's going to get it from her parents big time.

Troy and Madison follow the Cerinian Fox and the Red Fox to their ship. The Cerinian Fox notices Madison fretting like crazy. She knows what is bothering her. "Don't worry Madison, you're kids are safe and sound. We have them aboard the ship. They're waiting for you."

Madison hugs the Cerinian fox tight. "Thank you Vixy, thank you very much." Madison turns to the Red Fox. "And thank you for looking out for our kids James."

"No problem guys, just get aboard so we can get out of here."

X

"Ambapo ni meli baba? Nilidhani wewe alisema kwamba ilikuwa tu kuzunguka kona. (Where's the ship dad? I thought you said that it was just around the corner.)" Krystal shouts.

"Ni haki zaidi ya hapo. (It's right over there.)" Noah shouts and points towards the ship on the other side of the house.

Before Krystal can reply another earthquakes rocks Cerinia. Krystal, Noah, and Sapphire are knocked off their feet. Krystal hits her head on a rock almost knocking her out. Sapphire grabs the disoriented vixen and drags her towards the ship.

Unbeknownst to Krystal, Noah, and Sapphire, the previous earthquakes have severely weakened the structure of their house. Noah hears a loud cracking sound and turns around horrified at what he sees. The house foundations give way causing the wall to collapse right towards Noah, Sapphire, and Krystal. Noah and Sapphire, realizing their fate, grab their daughter and throw her out of harms out. Krystal's just conscious enough to watch her house collapse on the two people she cares about most in the world.

Krystal crumbles to the ground in grief over her parents. Her hatred boils up inside of her to the point where it feels like she's about to explode. "Naapa kwamba mimi kuona wewe kuharibiwa Andross kama inachukua mimi wakati wa mwisho. (I swear that I will see you destroyed Andross if it takes me to the end of time.)"

Krystal gathers what will power she has left and jumps into the ship. She locks onto Andross's heat signature and takes off after him.

**Meanwhile aboard the Spectra . . .**

"Tim, how long till we arrive at Cerinia?"

"A few minutes Johnny. Just have a little patience, it will do you some good." Timothy leans in close to Savannah who is seated next to him and whispers, "As if that were possible."

Johnny instantly reacts by grabbing a book he keeps in his captain's chair and throws it full force at Timothy's head. The book smacks Timothy in the back of the head with a loud thud. Timothy almost falls out of his chair.

"Nice aim daddy." Daniel shouts. Johnny looks down at the miniature captain's chair he and Fara bought for Daniel. Daniel is so excited he's almost jumping up and down with joy. Johnny can't help but smile at the little fox/wolf hybrid. Apparently seeing Timothy get hurt brings his son as much joy as it does him. Johnny reaches down and scratches Daniel behind the ear causing the boy to purr.

Timothy jumps up shouting. "JOHNNY YOU NEVER THROW ANYTHING AT THE PILOT! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN THAT! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO KILL US?" Savannah grabs Timothy and pulls him back down into his seat. She knows from experience that yelling at Johnny is a very bad idea. The last thing Savannah wants to see is her boyfriend broken and unable to perform in the bedroom.

Johnny smiles, "Well Timmy you should know better than to be a smartass around me. That's how people get hurt. But since you are legally insane I'll let this one slide. Now hurry up and get us home."

"Ok, calm down Captain. We'll be home soon."

Johnny leans back shaking his head. There's so much on his mind that he can hardly think straight.

"Why you gotta be so rough on him Johnny?" Fara asks from her seat by the radar with little Jennifer asleep in her arms.

"The guy's driving me crazy Fara. I've never meet a more annoying person, except for Gideon and Panther. I feel like I'm going crazy just being near him. If he wasn't such a good mechanic and pilot I'd probably kick him off the team."

"No you wouldn't Johnny. You know that things would be boring around here without him." Fara smiles and strokes Jennifer's cheek. The baby yawns but doesn't wake up. Fara knows just how to touch Jennifer without waking her.

"True, but the kids do make things interesting around here, though I could do without having to change Jennifer's diapers everything three hours."

"And I could do without the diaper smell." Timothy adds joking.

Fara grabs a nearby glass Root Beer bottle and throws it at Timothy's head. Thanks to Johnny's tutorage her aim is perfect. But Savannah manages to grab the bottle before it beaks against Timothy's head. "_Thank goodness for Savannah's telepathy. I'd have one nasty knot on my head if she didn't._"

"Dang it Savannah, why do you gotta be such a buzzkiller." Fara shouts a little pissed off.

"Well think of it this way Fara. If that bottle had hit Timmy's head he wouldn't be able to full satisfy me tonight. So when I read your mind that you were going to throw that bottle at Tim I reacted."

Fara turns to Johnny as she swaddles Jennifer in her arms. The baby is just starting to wake up. Johnny notices and Fara offers him Jennifer. Johnny supports the baby in his arms. The first thing Jennifer sees his her father's face. Jennifer smiles and laughs as she grabs Johnny's nose.

"Fara, I know that there is something on your mind. Now is the time to say it." Johnny asks out of nowhere without looking up.

"_Man that Wolf Sense of his is a pain in the butt sometimes." _

"Well Johnny, I've noticed that we need to expand the team. We were almost killed trying to track down those Venomians. Our skills barely saved us."

"I noticed that. We only have three fighter pilots. Timothy can't drive to Spectra everywhere. If serving in the Wild Cats Squadron taught me anything we need at least four fighter pilots in the sky to be a fully functional team."

"So you think that we should recruit at least one more pilot?"

"Yes, and preferably a Blue Fox. That way we have all three Cerinian telepathic types on the team. We'd be practically unbeatable."

Johnny strokes Jennifer's cheek softly feeling her soft, fennec fur against his finger. Jennifer's winter coat is just starting to come in giving her fur a dark sand color. Even her large ears are starting to level out. When she was born her ears were lopsided, which with her fennec ears made her look weird. Now with her fur finally starting to grow in that problem is starting to fix itself. In Johnny's eye she's one of the most beautiful thing he's ever seen, except for possible Daniel.

"True, but I don't we don't know any Blue Cerinians that are good pilots. Out of all the Cerinians I trained Krystal is the only one who showed any skill but she's an amateur." Fara says.

"Well there is one but she's been retired for nearly two decades. Her husband would also make a good addition to the team." Johnny advises. "But we can talk about this later. Let's wait till we arrive home first and get some rest."

"Sounds good to me. We haven't made love the entire time we've been gone. As soon as we get home, and put the kids to bed, I want you to take me to squeal town."

Johnny looks at his wife and smiles seductively. "The honor would be all mine my lady."

"I don't think that'd be a good idea Johnny." Timothy shouts getting everyone's attention.

"What are you talking about Timmy?"

"Well, two things Johnny. First, don't call me Timmy. It's either Timothy or Tim." Johnny can't help but smile knowing that he got on Timothy's nerves. "Second, I think that Cerinia may be in trouble."

Johnny almost bolts out of his chair, remembering that he has Jennifer in his arms. It takes a second for Timothy to be surrounded by his teammates. Timothy looks around at them not used to the attention. He's used to everyone, except for Savannah and Colonel Bobcat, regarding him as a maniac. The only time that people take him seriously is when he is showing off a new invention or design of his.

Johnny starts getting impatient with Timothy's lack of response. Johnny grabs Timothy by the shoulder and squeezes tight almost breaking Timothy's collar bone. "Tim, you got three seconds to tell what is going on before I break you."

Fara starts at Johnny afraid for her life. She's only seen him like this twice. The first time was eight years ago when Johnny found out about Triton's allegiance to the Zaldon Rebellion (Origins chapter 7). The second was two years ago on a mission with the Wild Cats Squadron on Romani. Neither of them were good situations.

But Fara knows that Johnny has good reason to be angry and nervous. Every person he cares about, except Fara and the kids, is there. He'd be devastated if anything happened to them. Fara looks at Savannah and notices that she has the same expression on her face. Everyone she cares about is there to. Fara grabs Jennifer out of Johnny's arm just in case he starts getting violent.

"Johnny, I radioed Cerinia to request permission to land a few minutes and got radio silence. I thought that it was nothing at first but when I didn't get a response after a while I became suspicious. Your people Johnny have always been very good on returning my calls, especially Savannah." Timothy jokes and winks at Savannah.

Johnny, fed up with Timothy's sarcasm, slaps Timothy in the back of them head. "No is not the time for joking Tim. Get to the point NOW!"

"Ok Johnny, when I didn't get a response I ran a scan on the planet and got this." Timothy brings up a scan of Cerinian the holographic display in the center of the room. Only half of the planet is shown to be lighted up.

"Ok Tim, can you explain why half is planet is not lighted up?"

"Yes, this display shows how much energy a planet has. From my previous scans Cerinia's almost all energy. So based on this scan this your home world has lost over half its energy very rapidly."

Timothy points to a small section of the hologram where all the energy is being pulled to. "I know that this point is what call the forbidden cave. Someone's been in there and draining the energy from there."

"How bad is it?" Johnny asks getting very worried.

"Well, by the amount of energy that's been sucked out of the planet the results are not good. Because Cerinia needs energy, our worst case scenario is the planet crumbles away. In other words, Cerinia is gone permanently."

Fara watches Johnny's jaw drop. His body freezes in shock. He becomes like a statue. Even Savannah is completely stunned that she can hardly talk. Fara realizes that she has to be the one to speak for them. "So what are the chances that happens?"

"Very low, all of Cerinia's energy has to be drained for that to happen. The planet still has half of its energy and it the draining has stopped. However, that's not good. By the amount of energy that has been drained the surface is going to suffer a major crisis."

"What kind of crisis are we talking about?"

"Try a planet wide earthquake of at least a 9.5 of the Richter scale."

Fara looks up at her husband hoping he snaps out of his trance. Fortunately he's managed to hear the last part of it.

"That means that everything on the planet's surface will be destroyed. Only a handful of my people would be able to survive something like that." Savannah says.

Timothy places a hand on Savannah's shoulder to comfort her. "Fortunately my scans show that several Cerinians have already evacuated the planet."

"That's good to hear." Savannah replies and kisses Timothy on the cheek.

"How long do we have before the earthquakes?" Johnny asks, trying to get straight to the point.

"The earthquakes have already started. But they're not at full scale yet. We don't have long, three minutes at best. I hate to say it guys but there's nothing that we can do for those still on the surface. There's no possible way for us to save them without getting killed in the process. I'm sorry guys but there's nothing we can do."

Fara watches as Johnny falls into captain's chair. In all her the time she's known him she's never seen Johnny like this. Savannah's faring even worse. She's starting to hyperventilate.

"But there is something we can do for the survivors, which I calculate there's at least over five thousand survivors at the moment. But unless we get to them ASAP there won't be any survivors.

Johnny barely hears Timothy. He jumps up and runs to Timothy's side. "What are you talking about Tim?"

"The survivors are under attack as we speak."

"Under attack by who?"

"That's a little tough to tell. My scans detect Venom fighters in the area. But the strange this they are not registered to Venom."

"So what does this mean?" Fara asks.

"My scans show that they are registered to Tigeria. I can't tell you what that means."

Upon hearing that the fighters are registered to Tigeria Johnny snaps out of his trance and takes command. He immediately knows how serious the situation is. "I'll tell you what this means. As soon as we get out of the warp zone we're going to battle. Fara, Savannah, get ready to launch immediately."

"Yes captain." Fara and Savannah answer in unison.

"Tim, how long till we arrive at Cerinia?"

"Uh, right about now."

Within seconds Cerinia comes into view. The planet looks as peaceful as ever. Johnny glares at Timothy thinking that the whole thing was just a bad joke. Johnny is about to tear Timothy's head off when he notices Cerinia's surface suddenly start to shake.

Before Johnny can say a word he watches an earthquake tear its way through Cerinia's surface destroying everything in its path. But the wave doesn't stay on the surface. The earthquake is so powerful that it sends a blast wave through the atmosphere straight towards the Spectra.

"EVERY BRACE YOURSELVES!" Johnny shouts before jumping over Fara, Jennifer, and Daniel, protecting them with his own body.

To be continued . . .

Andross is still alive and working with the Cerinia's most dangerous enemy. Cerinia is in ruins and all Star Ghost could do is watch. How will Star Ghost respond?

I really hope that you enjoyed the little bit of Fox and Krystal romance at the beginning of the chapter. I figured that would be an interesting joke to put in. Krystal having some foreplay action with Fox and getting very excited about it. Then waking it realizing that it was a dream. I think we've all been there at some point in our lives.

BTW, I hope that you caught the hint that I left in this chapter. I would like to know if any one actually managed to catch it.

Sorry if this chapter isn't up to your speculations. I've been running on empty lately and I might have rushed this chapter.

Hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review as any help to improve the story will be greatly appreciated. But please leave more than just a "good story" review.

This is John Storm signing off. Stay Frosty


	4. Retribution

Sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter uploaded. I had a really bad case of writer's block that I had to work through. To my knowledge it was the worst case that I've had to date. But I'm over it now, thankfully. I've also had some things to work through recently. Plus, it is Modern Gun season for deer right now so that's taken a lot of my time.

I know that I left last chapter as a major cliffhanger. The fate of Cerinia, Star Ghost's predicament, Krystal going after Andross, Krystal's parents (their fate is not guaranteed in this story), and the little hint I gave in the last chapter (if you caught it please let me know). I meant to leave it like that to add suspense. Though not all of those will be answered in this chapter.

BTW, there will be a lot of radio transmissions throughout this chapter. So to distinguish them from ordinary dialogue I've made the radio transmissions marked with a * to make it easier to read. Hopefully this helps you.

Sorry that it took me so long for me to get this chapter uploaded. I got a little distracted and lazy in writing it. Hopefully this chapter makes it for it.

Chapter 3: Retribution

The blast wave hits the Spectra rocking the giant ship like it was a fishing boat caught in a hurricane. Everyone aboard is thrown around like a rag doll. Johnny is thrown up over the railing and over Daniel, Fara, and Jennifer. He lands on the back wall with a thud. Fara and Daniel land on top of Johnny knocking the wind out of him. Fara hits the floor so hard that she lets go of Jennifer. Johnny, barely cautious watches his baby daughter fly through the air. Daniel, uninjured from landing on top of his father, jumps up and catches his baby sister like a football.

"Nice catch son." Johnny coughs.

"Thanks dad." Daniel shouts and looks down at his little sister. Jennifer smiles and laughs at her older brother. Daniel can barely hear Jennifer's thoughts,_ "again, again."_ Daniel can't help but smile knowing the little kits thoughts. _"She's really is my little sister."_

Timothy and Savannah roll together across the floor. _"Dang it why did I have to just mop the floor."_ Timothy thinks as he tries to control his slide. In the corner of his eye Timothy sees the railing blocking off the bridge's elevator and the back of Savannah's head sliding right towards it. Timothy grabs Savannah a rolls around Savannah so her to protect her. His forehead slams full force into the railing. The last thing Timothy sees is Savannah's lovely blue eyes then nothing but blackness.

Sirens in the Spectra go off like crazy. The wailing sirens are so loud that it almost deafens everyone's ears. Johnny, with his supersensitive hearing, can hardly hear a thing. The sirens upset Jennifer's ears causing her to start crying. Johnny, holding his bruised ribs with one hand, reaches towards Daniel and lightly grasps Jennifer from his arms.

Johnny crutches Jennifer tightly to his chest. Within moments Jennifer stops crying. Fara looks her husband and daughter in amazement. Johnny can get Jennifer to stop crying almost instantly just by holding her close. No matter what it is, if she's hungry, hurt, or needs to be changed, all Johnny's got to do is hold her and she'll stop. Daniel, using his Wolf Sense ability to read Jennifer's emotions, explained to Fara a while back that it's because Jennifer safe and secure in her father's arms. Fara understands that completely. She has always felt safe in Johnny's arms, especially during one of their heated mating seasons.

"I'll take her Johnny." Fara says when Jennifer's done crying. Johnny eases the infant kit into Fara's arms and doesn't let go until he's sure that Fara has Jennifer supported. Fara cradles Jennifer tightly and sways her back forth.

"Timothy check the ship for damage and turn off those dang sirens." Johnny shouts as loud he can.

"He can't Johnny, Timothy's been knocked unconscious." Savannah shouts back. "He hit his head on the railing." Savannah shouts as she shakes Timothy to wake him up.

"I'm not unconscious." Timothy coughs as he stands up. He rubs his head and sees blood on his hand. Timothy tries to stand up and walk but collapses to his knees. Fara runs to Timothy's side to check his injury. She's had a little medical training at the Cornerian Military Academy, it was one of her alternative courses, but she was never very good at it.

"Dang it Johnny, maybe our new teammate should be a doctor or at least a medic." Fara says when she examines Timothy's head. "He's got a nasty bump on his head. We need a doctor to look at this. My knowledge only goes so far."

"No we don't, I'm fine." Timothy shouts. "I just feel a little sane."

"Yeah he's going to be alright." Fara laughs and smiles.

Fara expects to hear Johnny's smirk but doesn't hear a thing. She turns around remembering that the last place that Johnny was standing was behind her but all that's there is empty space. "_Where the heck did that guy go? A wolf as big as him doesn't just disappear."_

Fara suddenly hears a gasp coming from the observatory. She turns around and sees Johnny standing over by the window. Fara knows what Johnny is looking at.

Fara slowly walks to the deck crutching Jennifer in her arms. The view of Cerinia is blocked by a cloud of dust so thick that the planet itself cannot be seen, if it is still there. But what puzzles Fara is that other than the cloud dust there is no debris. If Cerinia was destroyed there would be debris of the planet floating around, some of it hitting the Spectra. As the dust cloud clears Fara's jaw drops at the sight before her. She's so stunned that she almost drops Jennifer.

The once beautiful and prosperous Cerinia now lies in ruin before them. Cerinia is still shambles but still there, barely. Even from this distance Johnny and Fara can see the destruction. Not a single hint of green or water can be seen. A fault line is visible from the Spectra that appears to wrap all around the planet vertically. Johnny, Fara, Timothy, can Savannah can see all the way to the mantle along the fault line. The planet looks like it is about to fall apart, as if it was hanging together by a thread.

"Oh my goodness, this is terrible." Fara gasps.

"Timothy . . . did anyone . . . survive the blast?" Savanah tries to speak but is in too much of a stunned trance to properly speak.

"I don't know Savannah. The shockwave knocked out almost of my scans. Only the combat scanners and radar are working at the moment. They won't be back up for a while. But from what I see that is not our biggest problem at the moment." Timothy points to what looks like a bunch of small dots flying away from Cerinia very quickly.

Fara squints at the dots as best she can. "Those are Cerinian ships. I recognize the designs. They must be survivors." Fara shouts hopefully.

"Then who are those guys heading towards them?" Savannah points to a large cluster of war ships heading towards the Cerinians. "Those are definitely not Zaldon military fighters."

"That's because they are Venom fighters." Fara exclaims. "They look like Venom Interceptors. I remember fighting them in the Lylat War. But what they are doing here is mystery to me. As far as I know, mostly from my father's contacts, Venom is unaware of Cerinia's existence."

"Well that's because those are not Venomians flying them." Timothy speaks up.

"What are you talking about Tim?" Fara and Savannah reply in unison.

"The shockwave didn't knock out all of my scanners. The FOE scanner is still working at full capacity. It's telling me that those fighters were manufactured on Venom. They still have the Venom manufacturing number on them. But they are registered to the planet Ozuka. If I'm not mistaking that's the home world of the Tigers."

"Oh shoot this is very bad you guys. The Tigers will kill everyone we know and love without remorse." Savannah shouts.

"What's the plan Johnny?" Fara turns to Johnny who's standing beside her waiting to hear his orders. When she doesn't hear a peep from Johnny for a while Fara looks at the large vulpine. Johnny doesn't even look at Fara. He just looks at the now ruined Cerinia with a thousand mile stare on his face and not saying a word. Johnny is so stunned that he can't even move. Fara realizes that Johnny hasn't said a word or even made a noise the entire time.

Fara knows that she has to wake up Johnny if they are going to save the Cerinian survivors. She waves his hand in front of Johnny's face to snap him out of his trance. But Johnny doesn't even move.

"Forgive me for this Johnny." Fara cuddles Jennifer in one hand and reaches back with her left hand to gather all the strength she can. Fara swings as fast and as hard as she can and aims at Johnny's jaw. Her fist connects with Johnny's jaw with enough force to knock out a horse. The blow knocks Johnny to his knees and almost breaks his jaw. But it works at breaking his trance.

"Thanks Fara, I needed that." Johnny speaks as he rubs his sore jaw.

"You're welcome babe." Fara smiles shaking her wrist. The blow definitely did something to her wrist. Johnny's jaw is tough like steel.

"So what's the plan Johnny?" Savannah shouts getting tired of waiting for around. "We can't just sit around here while the survivors are being attacked."

Within seconds Johnny goes into his full leadership mode. His family's lives are at risk. Johnny turns to Savannah. "Savannah, since your ship is the fastest I want you to get the Tiger's attention. Attack any Tigers that get in your crosshair and take out as many as possible. Get them mad at you. I want their attention to be on you. Draw their attention away from our people. Once you got their attention fly as far away from our people as possible."

"You got it Captain." Savannah replies.

Johnny turns to Fara. "Once you drop Jennifer in her crib I want you to follow behind Savannah. If any of the Tigers remain behind I want you to attack them. And if Savannah can't shake the Tigers following her I want you to help her out."

"Don't you worry about a thing babe, just take care of yourself." Fara responds and pats Johnny on the shoulder.

Johnny turns to Timothy who's at the controls checking the Spectra's systems. "Tim, what is the damage report?"

"Nothing severe John, the shields saved us from taking major damage. Our weapons systems and shields are fully operational. But we did take some damage."

"Then there are two questions: what's the damage and how much is it going to cost?"

"Our main engines are damaged. The blast knocked out our engines alignment so we can't move at full speed. We can still move but not much more than 200 miles an hour. So the Spectra won't be much use in this fight."

"How much do you think it's going to take it fix it?" Fara asks knowing that since she is in the money, her father being one of the top ten richest man in Lylat, she will probably be the one paying for it.

"Not very much I think. After all I did build the Spectra out of spare parts on Titania (Annihilation chapter 4) in a year. So all I need is some spare parts and I can have her running perfectly in no time at all. But since I got you here Fara it would help to have some money so I could get some actual good parts. Say about a couple hundred grand to fix things up." Timothy asks trying to casually sway Fara to give him some money.

"_Of course it would."_ Fara thinks to herself, knowing that Savannah is listening to her thoughts telepathically, as she does with everyone. "I can afford that no problem."

"Enough chit chat for now guys." Johnny shouts getting everyone's attention. "Tim, since you can't move the Spectra I want you to order all Cerinians to head towards the Spectra. You will use the Spectra's defenses to protect the survivors at all costs. If any of the Tigers get close destroy them. Do you understand how important this is Tim?"

"Yes I understand Johnny. What do you think I am an idiot?"

The gaze that Johnny gives Timothy would make a hundred year old oak tree wither and die, if one had been on the bridge. Timothy immediately starts working on communicating the Cerinian survivors.

"What are you going to do Johnny?" Fara asks.

"I'm going to fly in behind you and Savannah and protect the Cerinian ships. You and Savannah will be the distraction. I'm the vanguard for my people. I will protect the survivors until they make it to the Spectra's defenses." Johnny pauses and turns to Savannah. "Savannah once you and Fara have all the Tiger's attention and we are sure that all of the Cerinians are safe, I will destroy the Tiger's battleship. My stealth radar will prevent it from detecting me. They won't see me coming. Does anyone have any questions?"

There are none. Everyone is pissed off and ready for action. The only things on everyone's mind is saving the Cerinian survivors and killing as many Tigers as possible.

"Good, get to your ships. We launch immediately."

Fara and Savannah don't hesitate to take off towards the hangar. Johnny is about to talk off running when he feels someone tugging on his pant legs. He looks down and sees Daniel staring up at him. Johnny kneels down to the little puppy's eye level. "What is it little man?"

"I want to know what I can do to help."

"Stay here on the bridge and do whatever Timothy tells you."

"Hey I'm not a babysitter." Timothy shouts.

"For now you are." Johnny yells back. "Just make sure that he doesn't do anything dangerous or gets hurt. If I come back and see a single bruise on him I will cut off your tail."

X

"Maria, kurejea kwenye ulinzi wa meli. Tunahitaji kulinda kile kidogo ya mbio wetu ni wa kushoto. (Maria, turn on the ship's defenses. We need to protect what little of our race is left." Joseph shouts at his wife sitting in the co-pilot's seat next to him.)" Joseph turns the ship just in time to dodge incoming fire. "Jambo zuri niliamua hebu Johnny na FARA kuzungumza nasi katika kuruka vidonda. (Good thing I decided to let Johnny and Fara talk us into flying lesions.)"

"Kweli kwamba ilikuwa ni mimi. Mimi aliongea na wewe katika jambo zima. (Actually that was me. I talked to you into the whole thing.)" Maria sarcastically shouts back. "Silaha zetu ni kweli haina maana hivi sasa. Shockwave knocked nje silaha yetu na ngao yetu ni tu katika uwezo nusu. (Our weapons are actually useless right now. The shockwave knocked out our weapons and our shields are only at half capacity.)"

Up ahead, Joseph can spot a small fleet of Tigers heading their way. "Kubwa, kamwe ingekuwa wameweza walidhani kwamba napenda kwenda nje kama hii. Mimi daima walidhani kwamba napenda kufa katika ajali ya mafunzo. (Great, never would've thought that I would go out like this. I always thought that I would die in a training accident.)"

"Hapana, mimi daima walidhani kwamba atakufa wakati wa moja ya vikao vyetu kupandisha. (No, I always thought that you would die during one of our mating sessions.)"

"Oh ha ha very funny Maria. But that would be a great way to die."

Maria starts laughing but notices a light glowing on the panel. "Wait Joseph, there's a message on the panel."

*All surviving Cerinians, this is Blaster of the Star Ghost mercenary team.*

"Timothy Jones, the crazy guy that flies with our son and set the burial chambers on fire?" Maria looks at our husband.

"Apparently and yes, and I was scared before. Wonder what this maniac has on his mind." Joseph smiles.

*If you can hear this make for the Spectra. Our defensives are operational and we can provide safety for you. We are located 500 miles at your nine o'clock. The ship is lit up so anyone should be able to find it. Do not engage the enemy. Captain, Laser, and Flash are on their way to your location right now. They will protect you until all survivors are safe in the Spectra's defenses and engage the enemy. End of transmission.*

Maria looks out the right side of the cockpit and sees the Spectra lit up like a Christmas tree. "Well their definitely not trying to hide."

"I'm not sure that's a smart idea. Those lights are going to draw the Tigers to them like moths to a flame." Joseph speaks with a military mind.

"Dang it Joseph stop thinking like a general for two minutes and start thinking about our people's survival. The Tigers are on us now and we are sitting ducks out here. The Spectra has more than enough defenses to keep us safe. Besides, our son and daughter in-law are out there somewhere protecting us."

"Along with that crazy Savannah." Joseph adds and gets the dark eye stare from his wife. "I'll make a course over to Spectra immediately."

X

Rage burns deep in Savannah making it to where she can hardly see straight. The only thing keeping her focused is the thought of her friends and family in danger. Savannah takes a few deep breathes to calm her nerves. She knows that anger is not good in a dogfight, it can only hurt her. Savannah waits until she's calmed down enough to see the controls. She quickly activates her engines and disengages the latches holding the Wolverine. As soon as the latches let loose Savannah punches the Wolverine into full speed. She shoots out of the hangar almost creating a sonic boom inside the hangar.

*Holy crap Savannah, what are you trying to do, tear the ship apart?* Savannah hears Johnny's enraged voice screaming at her.

*Someone has to save our friends and family Johnny. So excuse me if I'm in a hurry.* Savannah barks back.

Savanah flies full speed (Mach 9) towards the Cerinian transports. As Savannah gets close she counts at least fifty Interceptors attacking the defenseless Cerinians. The sight causes her anger to rise so high that steam almost shoots of her ears. Her grip almost breaks the control stick.

"Ok you Tiger bastards. I am going to send you all straight to hell." Savannah screams as she locks onto the closest Interceptor and fires. Savannah's aim is perfect as she is rewarded with a large explosion. The charged shot also damages a nearby Interceptor breaking its wing off.

Seeing their comrade explode halts the Tiger attack. All of the Tigers suddenly stop their fighters looking for their attack, making them easy targets for Savannah. Savannah flies right through the middle of the group firing at any Interceptor that is unfortunate enough to cross into her sights. She flies through so fast and so close to several Interceptors that her jetstream blows them back rocking like a ragdoll. One of the Interceptors is close enough that Savannah's jetstream that it literally rips the ship apart.

Savannah first past takes out six Interceptors and leaves several more damaged. But Savannah flies for almost ten seconds before realizing that none of the Tigers are chasing after her. Savannah looks behind and sees that none of them have even moved since she flew by. It's like their stunned.

"_Oh my goodness, I was flying so fast that they never even saw me. Guess I better had slow down on my second pass._"

Savannah slows her ship down to half speed and approaches the Interceptor group from behind. She locks onto the rear fighter and makes sure that her target is far enough away from the Cerinian transports before firing the Nova Bomb. The blast detonates right in the middle of a small cluster of Interceptors, destroying five of them. Savannah watches with a smile as the remaining Interceptors turn around to see their attacker.

Savannah performs a slow U-turn making sure that the Tigers see her. As soon as they spot her the majority of the Tigers disengage from attacking the Cerinians and focus on taking her out.

*Captain I think that I got their attention.* Savannah shouts as she dodges incoming firing.

*Good, lead as many of them away from our people as you can. Take them at least a hundred miles away so that I can get our friend and family to safety. Once there take them for a ride.*

*You got it Captain. I will be sure to have some fun with this jerks.* Savannah replies before turning and speeding away just fast enough to keep the Tigers interest. If she flies to fast then the Tigers will give up and head back to the Cerinians before Johnny and Fara have escorted them to safety.

Fara watches and counts twenty Interceptors take after Savannah leaving eighteen for her to engage. All thirteen of them head full speed at the Cerinian transports. Fara doesn't hesitate to jump in. She flies below them and locks onto the lead fighter. Fara fires just as the Interceptor is about to fire.

Fara waits for her shot to hit the Interceptor before hitting the thrusters. Since Fara fired from below them the Tigers are caught off guard at the sight of one of their own exploding. Fara flies up from below the Interceptors fires several rapid blasts to get their attention, taking out three of them. The Interceptors get wise of Fara's location and break off from their attack on the Cerinian transports to concentrate on Fara.

"Ok, it's play time. Follow you boys." Fara ignites her engines and flies right through the pack firing at the same time, taking out two more Interceptors.

The Tigers turn on Fara and gang up on her from behind. Fara immediately notices that while their Interceptors are very high-tech and maneuverable the Tigers piloting them are not well trained. Their shots keep missing her like she's being shot at by a five year old. Fara hardly as to do any evasive maneuvers to keep from being hit.

Fara leads the Tigers safely away from the Cerinians with the Tigers hot on her tail. As soon as she is a safe distance away Fara suddenly performs a U-Turn with the Tigers almost right on her. Fara doesn't need to be a telepathy to know that she has the Tigers off guard. She knows that their thinking that what kind of pilot would do that maneuver with enemies right behind her, it's making her vulnerable to our fire. Their so stunned, thinking that Fara is a complete idiot, that none of them fire a shot, exactly what Fara wants. Fara waits till her Arwing is perfectly lined up with the Tigers then fires a Nova Bomb at them, while upside bomb. The bomb flies right into the middle of the group when it detonates, taking out five Interceptors. Fara, flying right towards the blast waves, quickly dives down barely avoiding the bombs radiation.

*Hey Fara, next time try to take them out without putting your life in danger like that. You know that I get nervous every time I see you try something like that.* Fara hears Johnny's masculine voice over the radio. She knows that he's joking.

*Oh lay off Johnny. You know that stuff gets my adrenaline pumping. And you know what happens afterwards when I get my adrenaline pumping.* Fara replies with a hint of seduction.

*Looks like I can forget about sleeping tonight.*

"You're dang right you can. By the way babe, the Tigers that survived my bomb are heading towards the Cerinian transports. I count at least seven of them."

*I see them, but they don't see me. I am cloaked over the transports, even my parent's do not know I am watching over time right now. Fara, I want you to go and help out Savannah. She needs someone to shake off the Tigers on her tail.*

*You got it honey.* Fara replies then flies off to help Savannah.

Johnny watches from his position above the Cerinian transports as seven Tiger Interceptors make their way towards his people. He knows that the Tigers do not see him. The Ghost Program is preventing them from getting even a glimpse at the outline of the Phantom. Even their radars cannot pick him up.

"_Really, seven fighters, this is going to be almost too easy."_

Johnny flies right towards the Tigers with the sun on his back, not that he needs it but Johnny prefers to have some back up advantage in case the Phantom's cloaking shuts down. Soon as the Tigers are in his sights Johnny opens fire. Johnny is so full of rages that he squeezes the trigger so fast so quickly that it almost breaks.

The Tigers have no time to evade as they are bombarded by lasers coming at them from an invisible enemy. Within seconds all but one of the Tigers has been shot down. All of the others are engulfed in flames. The remaining Tigers breaks away from his attack and flees. But Johnny is hot on his tail.

Johnny flies right up behind and Tiger and disengages the Ghost Program making is ship visible. He can see the Tiger pilot turn around just as he deactivates it making look like he's a ghost that decided appear out of nowhere. The expression on the Tiger's face is one of completely, petrified fear, priceless to Johnny. Johnny smiles as he fires one shot at the Tiger, hitting his wing. The wing breaks off sending the Interceptor in spinning in circles as if it was caught in a tornado. Johnny waits for the Interceptor to stop spinning then looks at the pilot one last time. The pilot vomits in his seat. Johnny squeezes the trigger and watches the Tiger's Interceptor explodes in a ball of fire.

"Kuchukua kwamba wewe haramu." (Take that you bastard)."

X

"Uh Timmy, you may want look out the starboard side." Timothy hears Daniel shouts from the other side of the bridge.

Timothy looks up from the controls and sees a group of Tiger fighters heading towards Spectra. The Spectra's side cannons are not designed to take out fighters so that leaves the automated Gatling guns to take them out. "Don't worry about them Danny boy. The guns will take them out once they get close enough. I designed them to be completely automatic. I won't have to do a thing."

"I know that Timothy. You've said it exactly 55 times since we started using this ship." Daniel shouts irritated.

"_Great, now he sounds like his father." _Timothy thinks.

"I heard that Timothy." Daniel shouts.

"Oh that's just great. I forgot that you're a telepath like your mother. Now please be quiet so I can fly this thing."

"But Timothy, those fighters are well within the Gatling guns range and their not firing."

Upon hearing that Timothy jumps up and runs over to the monitor. Turns out that Daniel is right. According to the monitor the Gatling guns should've taken those fighters out a long time ago.

"How did you know that boy?" Timothy asks very surprised at how a five year old puppy could know something like that.

"I've been reading the manuals you've made of the Spectra ever since we first set foot aboard a year ago."

"Impressive." Timothy smiles then quickly checks the system on the Gatling guns.

*Attention, enemy fighters carrying missiles approaching perimeter. 800 miles and closing.* The Spectra's computer blares out.

"Oh damn it, gotta get those guns online now or we're sitting ducks." Timothy suddenly realizes what he's just said in the presence of the kid. "Uh Daniel, please don't tell your dad that I just said the D word in your presence. You know that he'll skin me alive right."

"That sounds cool. I want to see that."

"_Oh great I'm dead."_

*Attention, enemy fighters at 600 miles and closing.*

Timothy goes to work trying to find the problem but can't find the solution. The shock wave must have knocked out more than he thought. Timothy pulls the panel open to the Gatling guns hoping to find something that he can work with but finds that all the power is out.

*Enemy fighters at 500 miles. Recommend immediate action.*

Timothy knows that the only option is the Gatling guns. The Tigers are too close for the cannons and the Spectra is impossible to miss with missiles. The Cerinian transports are even more vulnerable than the Spectra.

*Enemy fighters at 300 miles and are locking missiles on Cerinian transports and the Spectra.*

Suddenly the panels inside the system light up. Timothy looks up and notices the button to activate the guns glowing. Timothy, confused on what just happened, pushes it. Immediately the four Gatling gun lock onto the Tiger fighters and fire.

The Tiger fighters, believing that they had caught the Spectra off guard are taken by surprise when four Gatling guns firing 10,000 rounds per minute shooting at them. One by one the Tigers are shot down. The Tigers try to evade but the taking too much fire. But one of them manages to fire a missile aimed at Joseph and Maria's ship. But one of the Gatling guns locks onto the missile and takes it out.

"_Ok, how did that happen_?" Timothy says as he rubs his head very confused.

"I fixed the problem Tim." Daniel shouts.

Timothy looks at the pup both confused and impressed. "How did you do that?"

"I noticed that the power was out so I just kicked it."

"_Dang it, I got two degrees and I'm a mechanical genius. And this little boy figured out the problem before I could. Man, I must be losing my touch."_

"Yes you are Timothy. Now can you please get back to protecting my family?" Daniel shouts then runs out of the bridge to check on his little sister.

"Guess I need to stop thinking to myself around that half-breed boy."

"I also have great hearing Timothy." Daniel shouts from the elevator."

"Dang it."

X

*Captain, all of the Cerinian ships are secure and safe within the perimeter of the Spectra. You're boy Daniel here saved them personally. You owe him a big thank you when you return.*

Johnny hears echoing over his radio from smiles at the sound of Daniel's name. A sense of pride flows through Johnny because of his son.

*By the way Captain your path to the Tiger battlecruiser is free. Be sure to plant a good blast right up their ass for me.*

*Good job Blaster. Tell Daniel that I'm proud of him.*

*****He's checking on his sister right now but I'll give him the message the next time I see him.*****

*Thanks man, now stay off the comms for a while. I want to give those Tigers a surprise.*

*Roger that Captain.*

Johnny turns off his radio and all communication. For what he's about to do he cannot be distracted. In the distance Johnny can see the Tiger battlecruiser heading for the Spectra, its weapons ready to open fire. Johnny cannot help but smile know that it is a desperate attempt by the Tigers to get at the Cerinians. Their cannons cannot penetrate the Spectra's shields and the Tigers are out of range of their targets.

"Ok you bastards, let's see how you like this." Johnny says to himself.

Johnny activates the Ghost Program in his fighter. Within seconds the Phantom is completely cloaked. Johnny flies through the debris field right up to the battlecruiser completely undetected. Johnny flies past the ship's starboard side, right in front of their guns to taunt them. He knows that their cannons could destroy his ship with one shot. But he also knows that the stealth technology he has installed in the Phantom makes him invisible to their sensors. And if that doesn't work, they can't see the Phantom to take a shot at. The only thing visible is the Phantom's outline and that is almost invisible to the naked eye.

Johnny, remembering the tactic that Colonel Bobcat Harrison taught him years ago for taking out battlecruisers looks for their engines. Johnny flies to the back of the ship undetected and spots three engines. He locks his lasers onto the main engine and fires a charged shot. The laser hits the engine full force, disabling it. As soon as the blast hits the cruiser's guns start firing randomly in all directions.

"Typical rookies, as soon as they take the first shot they panic and start firing in all directions without knowing where their target is." Johnny says to himself with a smile.

Johnny locks on the second engine and fires again, disabling it. The cruiser almost stops. One engine is barely enough to keep it moving. But now the Tigers have a general idea where he is. Though they cannot see him all lasers fire toward the back of the ship, though none come close enough to Johnny for him to worry about. Johnny locks onto the final engine and fires. The blast hits and the cruiser stops in its tracks.

With the engines out Johnny knows his next target, the shield generator. With his extensive knowledge of Venom fighters, he knows that the shield generator is located on the underside of the ship. Johnny dives low and flies under the ship.

"_Good thing Venom battlecruisers do not have weapons on the underside."_

Johnny flies the Phantom so close to the cruiser that, if it wasn't for the cockpit, he could reach up and touch the hull. He has to fly that close to get under the cruiser's shields to take the shot. Johnny spots the generator and takes the shot. The blast takes it out and disables the shields.

"_Ok, now I just gotta find the hangar and get a nova bomb in there."_

Johnny knows that the hangar entrance is on the starboard side of Venom battlecruisers, also the most armed side. Johnny banks to the right and flies right in front of a cannon. The gunner spots the outline of his fighter and fires. Johnny sees the shot and turns his fighter to dodge to shot just in time. The laser comes within feet of hitting his fighter.

"_Whoa that was too close._"

Johnny spoke way too soon. The cannon shot got the other gunners attention. Now all the guns are on him. If it wasn't for the Ghost Program the gunners would be on him. Johnny expertly dodges every round. None of them can touch him. But Johnny cannot get a clean shot at the hangar. So Johnny flies as close as he can to the ship without taking a shot and fires a Nova Bomb from the hip. Johnny's shot is dead on. The bomb flies right into the hangar and explodes right in the middle of the cruiser. The bomb detonation inside the cruiser blowing it to pieces.

"Wengine katika vipande. (Rest in pieces)" Johnny says with a smile.

**An hour later aboard the Spectra.**

Fara looks around the awkwardly bridge. Never before has she seen it the bridge so packed. All that remains of the Cerinian council stands before her. Normally Fara would feel honored to be in their presence but not this time. Not after the recent events. Not one word has been said since they rescued the Cerinians. It's quickly getting awkward. This is the quietest that Fara has ever seen the bridge. There's always Timothy's constantly insanity to deal with or Jennifer's crying. It's very unnerving for her.

Fara looks down out the bridge window at what was once the once beautiful Cerinia. Her mind rushes through the spectacular scenery that Cerinia had to offer. Fara's been on almost every planet in both the Lylat and Genesis Systems and Cerinia was by far the most beautiful. Corneria couldn't compare to its beauty. It's lush and fertile valleys, towering snow-covered mountains, clear oceans, and even the night sky light up by the stars. But now that beauty is gone in an instant and all because of two men, one with a burning desire for revenge and the other the need to heal himself. Though the planet is still there, barely, Fara knows that it will take years to repair the damage, possible decades. Fara cannot help but think that her and Johnny's children will probably be parents of their own by the time that Cerinia is inhabitable again. It'll take decades more to return Cerinia to its former glory.

Fara nearly jumps out of her skin when she feels Johnny's strong hand on her shoulder. She wasn't expecting Johnny to touch her so suddenly. Johnny smiles lightly at Fara's shudder. Fara smiles back at her husband.

"Fara, where are Jennifer and Daniel?" Johnny whispers.

"They are in their rooms. I made sure of that myself." Fara replies. "It's been a while since they slept so I put them to bed."

"Good I don't want them hearing what is about to be discussed."

Fara looks at Johnny very confused. "What are you talking about Johnny?"

"This," Johnny replies and walks out to the middle of the bridge whistling as loudly as he can, the Cerinian way of signaling to everyone around that they someone has something important to say. "So would anyone like to tell me why our home world is in ruins and why Tigers flying Venom fighters were attacking?"

The elevator door suddenly slides open and Troy and Madison step onto the bridge. Troy negotiates his way through the crowd and up to Johnny. All eyes are on him. "I can explain everything. It was Andross. I saw it with my own eyes. My wife and Krystal are also witnesses."

The council look at each other, all with blank looks on their faces. "Who is this Andross character?" Joseph shouts, asking what everyone around wants to ask.

"Andross was a scientist and evil dictator from Lylat." Fara speaks up. All eyes immediately focus on Fara. "Well, long story short, Andross used to work for Corneria as a researcher and weapons developer. But the story goes that he went mad with power and was exiled to Venom. A few years later, he emerged with an army armed with weapons that he had designed and started the Lylat Wars. Thousands of lives were lost and massacred by him. But the Star Fox team stopped him and Andross was killed by Fox McCloud at the end of the war."

"Fara, my husband and I know what we saw. We were both there when Andross was destroyed. So were you and Johnny, and Tim here."

"What were you doing there Jonathan?" Joseph shouts at his son. "I thought that you were fighting the Zaldon Civil War at the time."

"I was, the rebels had ties to Venom and my unit was sent in to help Star Fox attack Venom. I saw Andross destroyed with my own eyes." Johnny replies then turns to Madison. "Madison, are you a hundred percent certain that you saw Andross?"

"YES JONATHAN I KNOW WHAT THE HELL I SAW!" Madison screams at the top of her lungs.

"Ok I get it Madison." Johnny throws his hands up trying to get Madison to calm down. "You know what you saw. I get it. Now what was he doing down there?"

"We're not a hundred percent certain but we think that he was using our planet's spiritual energy to heal himself. But it didn't look like it worked very well. Andross still looked very weak, and vulnerable. So however he was trying to heal himself obviously didn't work."

"By the way, he wasn't down there alone. He was with the Tigers. Balthazar himself was there." Troy adds.

"What, Andross and the Tigers working together. How the heck did that come to be?" Johnny shouts.

"I got an answer to that. Well, it's more of an assumption than answer." Troy replies. "We saw Andross come out of forbidden chamber speaking with Balthazar. I believe that somehow Andross ended up on Ozuka sometime after the Lylat Wars. How he did is not important, it's what he did once he got there that matters. When Balthazar saw Andross he must have seen a chance to strike at Cerinia. From what we heard is that Andross probably made a deal with Balthazar. Balthazar probably offered to help Andross heal himself in exchange for some Venom technology."

"Though we think that Balthazar screwed Andross in the deal. By the way that Balthazar addressed Andross, both threatening to destroy each other, Balthazar must have just used Andross to get his revenge on us."

Savannah nearly jumps and squeals when she feels someone suddenly grab her shoulder. She turns around facing Timothy. He looks very confused about what everyone is talking about. Savannah understands why. Like Fara, Timothy is not from Cerinia. But unlike Fara, Timothy hasn't taken the time to read up on Cerinia's history.

"You want to know what they are talking about don't you?" Savannah asks catching Timothy off guard for a second. He still hasn't used to Savannah's telepathy yet, despite having spent the last year dating her.

"Yes, I don't see how and why the Tiger's fit into this all this. Why would they want to destroy Cerinia?"

"Well, it's a bit of a long story Tim." Savannah pauses for a moment trying to think of how to word it. "You see, around two hundred years ago, Johnny's people and the Tigers once inhabited the same planet together, Zathora. But they were forced to leave by the Ammonites, a powerful empire that has been causing problems outside of Lylat and Genesis for centuries."

"And let me guess, after searching forever for a new home the black wolves settled on Cerinia and the Tigers on Ozuka." Timothy butts in a bit cocky.

"Yes, but it's a little more complicated than that. The scouts found two planets to settle on, Cerinia and Ozuka. But due to the size of the planets not being able to suit large enough to support both species, they choose to inhabit both. But the Tigers found that Ozuka was actually a dump, literally. They believed that Johnny's people screwed them out of Cerinia."

"And that lead to the Tigers attacking the Cerinia at some point?" Timothy guesses.

"Exactly, the Tigers started the Hundred Year War. Joseph was the one who stopped the war over two decades ago. He made sure that the Tigers couldn't continue fighting by destroying anything and everything that could be used for war."

"But apparently that changed recently when Balthazar made that deal with Andross. But what I don't understand is why the Tigers would want to attack now?"

"That's because of Balthazar. He's the leader of the Tigers and has been since the final years of the Hundred Years War. He's known for his brutality. Under his command the Tigers almost ruined Cerinia. Hundreds of innocent people died because of him. And imagine Timothy how you would feel if your home world was reduced to a third world country. My people, led by Joseph, practically ruined Ozuka's culture and economy. That's basically what Balthazar went through when the war ended after Joseph got through with it."

"Yeah, that explains a lot. No wander Balthazar made that deal with Andross. I would probably do the same thing if I was in his position."

"I don't know anyone who wouldn't. But what really matters now is what we're going to do now. I bet you a grand that we're going to help with evacuation and then go after the Tigers."

"I'll take that bet. My guess is that we go after Andross once we've rescued the survivors." Timothy replies and grabs Savannah's hand confirming the deal.

All eyes suddenly go to Johnny. They all notice him staring at the floor, apparently deep in thought. Johnny turns to Fara to address her. "Well then this makes sense to me. Andross and Balthazar knew that they didn't stand a chance of getting to the forbidden chamber with us there. So they had to draw us as away from Cerinia as they could. That's why Andross had his forces attack your father's facilities."

"What did happen while you guys were gone?" Joseph asks wondering what was so important that the only people who could've stopped all of this had to leave just as Andross and Balthazar infiltrated Cerinia.

Johnny hangs his head in shame. What happened there was so obviously a set up. Only now does he realize that it was all diversion to get his team away. "Well let me explain dad."

**Three days ago in space outside of Macbeth.**

*Captain Grey Venom Squadron sighted at three o'clock at five hundred miles and closing. Do we have permission to engage?*

Bill glances to his right and spots what appears to be hardly any threat at all to the famous Bulldog Squadron. All he sees is one Venom Battlecruiser and a handful of Venom Interceptors, barely a squadron.

A cocky smiles forms on Bill's face. *Guys this is the all that remains of the Venom forces that have been terrorizing Phoenix Enterprise and the war criminal formerly known as Captain Shears.*

*Looks like those mercenaries that Mr. Phoenix hired did their job pretty well if this is all that's left.* Corporal Davis says.

*But it looks like we're finishing up the job for them.* Lieutenant Sanders adds noticing that other than the Venom forces and the rest of his team there is no one there.

*So what's the plan Captain?* Sergeant Pulaski asks.

*Well I see only one battlecruiser and twenty – five fighters. So this should be easy. Pulaski, Davis, Sanders, Cooks, Durant, and Jackson, I want you to attack the fighters and draw them away from the ship. Watson and Branson, attack the battlecruiser. Henderson, I want you to cover me while I take it out Shears. Any questions ya'll?*

*No sir*

*Good, then let's rock and roll.*

X

"Captain Shears, we have confirmed enemies coming towards us."

Shears glances up from his chair towards the Venomian lizard his personal fighter. "Who is it Lieutenant Montreal?"

"I don't know sir but they are flying some kind of special Cornerian fighter. I did manage to catch part of a radio transmission between them. One of them is identified as Captain Grey."

"Ah, that makes sense. Captain Bill Grey, the leader of the Husky and Bulldog Squadrons coming to bring me in for treason. I was hoping that the Star Ghost team would be here but I guess that these guys will do."

*Well sir they are getting close, about a hundred miles away and closing fast. They will destroy our forces easily."

"Well them it's secret weapon time. Is the stealth squadron ready to fire?"

"Yes sir, but we were told to only use it as a last resort."

"Well if you got another idea then this is our only option. Tell the stealth squadron to engage on my command."

"Yes sir"

X

*Captain Grey, look over on the starboard side. There's something appearing out of nowhere.*

Bill glances to his right and sees something glowing in the distance. "_What is that?"_

*Captain, those are look like missile launchers.* Jackson shouts.

*But what are reinforcements doing here? We don't need help whipping out these scumbags." Watson responds.

Bill suddenly recognizes the symbol on the mysterious ships. *Oh crap, those ain't Cornerian ships. Their Venom stealth fighters. EVERYONE PULL BACK NOW OUT OF RANGE NOW.*

Bill turns his fighter around just as the Venom Stealth Squadron opens fire. A barrage of missiles flies towards him and his team. His fighter's sirens start sounding that the missiles have a lock on him. *EVERYONE DEPLOY COUNTERMEASURES NOW!*

Bill looks back behind him and sees three missiles closing in on him. _"Ok, I can beat two of them."_

Bill starts to barrel role his fighter and continues until he has a good spin. Two of the missiles locked on him start to spin around as they follow his ship. Just as they are about to hit his fighter the two missiles collide and explode barely thirty meters behind him.

"_Two down, one to go."_

Bill looks back behind him and sees the final missile closing him behind him for the kill. He knows that he has to lose it now.

Bill dumps his flares just as the missile is literally about to impact his fighter. The missile follows after one of the flares and impacts. Bill is so close to the explosion that he feels the vibrations in his bones. "_Whoa that was way too close for comfort."_

Bill notices several other explosions in the distance. Several are very close to Bill. *Damn it, who's still in the air? Everyone report in now.*

*Sir Watson and Davis have been shot down. The missiles took them down. The rest of us are still in the air.*

"_Damn it, not even thirty seconds into the fight and already two of my men are dead. The stealth squadron has disappeared again. If I try attacking again without knowing their location more of my men will surely die. I have to think of some way of taking them out now or that scumbag Shears is going to get away."_

*Sir, my scanner are detecting a warp gate opening near us.* Durant shouts and points towards a small green light getting much bigger. *It must be the Star Fox team.*

Within seconds the warp gate is fully open. But instead of the Great Fox an unfamiliar black, rectangular mother ship with three wide wings appears out of the gate. Bill flies up to the mysterious ship. *Identify yourselves or be shot down.*

"Easy Bill it's us, Star Ghost." A familiar and sexy female voice replies.

*Fara Phoenix, is that you?*

*Of course it is you moron. But it's Fara Phoenix – Storm now. We are here to help you.*

*Hey does it look like we need your help here Fara? We can handle this.*

*Really, cause from what I see you need our help. You've lost two men in half a minute and your targets are getting away.* Fara says as sarcastically as possible.

*And how are you going to help us from inside your ship*" Bill jokes knowing that a personnel fighter cannot withstand the warp gate, meaning that Fara's team is still inside their mother ship.

The answer to Bill's sarcastic question is a blast from one of the Spectra's main guns. The round hits the Venom Battlecruiser right in the middle passing completely through the ship. Bill watches as the Venom battlecruiser breaks in two and slowly burns in the atmosphere.

*Does that answer your question Billy boy?* Fara's cocky voice echoes on Bill's radio.

*Damn Fara, I gotta admit that was impressive. But now you got that stealth squadron, the remaining Venom fighters, and Shears to deal with.*

*That's not going to be a problem Captain Grey.* A strong but unfamiliar voice replies.

*Who is this? Identify yourself immediately.*

*This is Captain, leader of the Star Ghost mercenary team. We'll take this from here.*

*Well I hate to burst your bubble there Captain but your team is still inside your ship.*

*What makes you think that we're still inside?* Captain (Johnny) replies cockily.

*What are you talking about Captain? I've been looking at your mother ship the whole time and have seen nothing come out of it.*

*Watch the Venom fighters carefully and you'll see what I mean.*

Before Bill can reply he notices several small explosions in the distance, in the direction of the Venom fighters. Bill pulls out his binoculars and magnifies on the location to get a better view. One by one Bill watches the Venom fighters explode but doesn't see any other fighters doing the shooting. It's almost as if they are being destroyed by Ghost. Within a minute all of the Venom fighters are down.

*Now pay attention to the stealth squadron Captain Grey.*

*Ya'll gotta find them first Captain.*

*Look at your three o'clock Captain Grey.*

Bill catches a large explosion out of the corner of his eye. He watches a stealth ship burn and fall towards the surface of Macbeth. The explosion rocks the other stealth ships and knocks out their cloaking devices. Three stealth ships are now visible.

Bill sees an opportunity. *Bulldog Unit attack the stealth squadron.*

*Hold your horses Bill. Let my comrade Flash handle them.*

Bill barely notices the outline of what appears to be a fighter fly close to the stealth squadron and fire three blast and hits all three enemy ships. The mysterious fighter flies so fast that it disappears before Bill can get a good look at it.

"Oh crap, I'm out of here." Shears screams as he watches his forces crumble. Shears punches in the coordinates to make the jump to light speed.

*Where you going Shears your traitor?* Echoes over the ships radio.

Shear suddenly takes a hit right on the engines. The blast knocks Shears out of his chair and onto the floor. Shears shakes his head trying to regain focus. He climbs back into his chair and checks the damage. *Damn, engines, weapons, and shields are down.*

Shears looks up and notices a stealth ship appear out of nowhere right in front of him. In the cockpit is a black wolf. It takes a minute for Shears to recognize him.

*Well, well, well, if it isn't Lieutenant Jonathan Storm. You've come a long way from when we last met on Papetoon (Origins Chapter 4). You went from working petty BlackOps missions to running your own mercenary team.*

*And you've fallen long way. A captain in the Cornerian army to traitor. And I was promoted to captain before I left the military. So don't call me lieutenant anymore.*

*Venom pays better. So what you going to do now Storm? You gonna kill me or take me in?*

"No, I'm not going to kill you."

*Oh so you're looking to collect on the bounty for my head.*

*No, the money that Mr. Phoenix is paying my team to eliminate the problem that you've caused is double the reward for you. Besides, with your engines are clipped you are not going anywhere. The Bulldog Squadron can handle things from here.*

Johnny leaves the disabled Shears where he sits and flies by Bill. *Our job is finished here Captain Grey. Shears is all yours.*

*Thanks Captain, that was pretty impressive. Where are you guys going now?*

*We're heading back to Cerinia. I got some family matters to take care of there.* Fara answers for her teammates.

*Oh that sucks I was going to ask if you guys wanted to hang out. Something like double date. Fay and I and you and Johnny.*

*Maybe some other time Bill but thanks for the offer. I'll talk to you later Billy boy.* Fara replies before flying into the Spectra and disappearing through the warp gate.

**Present time**

"Timothy, shut that dang thing off." Johnny shouts.

"Uh Johnny, I think that you're gonna want to hear this. It's a priority one message from Colonel Harrison."

"Tell him to wait. He will understand why I don't answer."

"Actually Johnny, I have something that I need to tell you." Timothy says confidently at first, but then Johnny approaches him with a glare that pierces Timothy to his soul. "While you, Fara, and Savannah were getting ready to launch I alerted Colonel Harrison to our situation. I figured that we would need all the help that we could get repairing the damage. He said that he would speak with the General on the matter and get back to me. So apparently he got back pretty quickly."

"Well then good job Tim." Johnny replies. Timothy's draw almost drops when hearing those words. That is the last thing that Timothy expected to hear from Johnny. It feels pretty good. "Put the message on screen dude."

"You got it sir."

Within moments, Timothy has the all too familiar face of Colonel Bobcat Harrison on the screen. But instead of his usual cheerful self, Bobcat looks very pissed off and sad at the same time. He looks like a man who has some very bad news to deliver. Everyone in the room immediately picks up on the vibes.

"Hell everybody, sorry to be calling you in such a bad situation. I want to start out by saying that I am very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you Bobcat. We appreciate it." Joseph speaks for everyone. "Sorry that not all of the council could be here."

Johnny suddenly realizes that some of the council are missing. Three members to be exact. Johnny looks around the bridge to see who is missing. He leans over to Troy when he realizes who it is. "Hey Troy, didn't Noah, Sapphire, and Krystal make it off surface? The Spectra's registration said that their ship made it."

"It did, but only Krystal was in it. She radioed us that her parents were killed in the earthquake."

"Oh . . . well where is she then?"

Troy stares at the ground and rubs the back of head trying think on how to phrase it without pissing off Johnny. "Well . . . uh . . . Krystal said that she was going after Andross to avenge the death of her parents."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT GIRL THINKING?" Johnny screams at the top of his lungs. Johnny grabs a nearby chair, pulls it off its hinges, and lifts it above his to throw it. But a firm hand on his shoulder from Fara and the stares at everyone stop him. Johnny lowers the chair back to the ground as slowly as he can. "Sorry everybody, sorry."

"What was that girl thinking? Is she trying to get herself killed?" Johnny whispers to Troy when everyone stops staring at him.

"Can you blame her Johnny? How would you feel if you watched your parents die and you knew who did it?"

"But I wouldn't go after them, especially someone as dangerous as Andross, without a plan. She's acting on pure rage. Krystal will be lucky if she doesn't get herself killed."

"Hey Johnny," Bobcat shouts from the screen, "if you guys are done talking I'd like to continue."

"Sorry Colonel, you have our full, undivided attention."

"Thanks Johnny, now as I was saying, I just got done speaking with the Zaldon governors. You're not going to like what they said."

"What, is it going to take them a long time to get here?" Joseph says, speaking sarcastically. The man has no faith in the Zaldon government, like the rest of the Cerinians."

"I wish that it was that simple. They will help you repair your planet but that is it. It's all political now. The Zaldon military will not make a move on Ozuka because it is still registered as a third world planet."

"What, if is this a joke it's a terrible one." Johnny asks not believing a word that Bobcat just said.

"I wish that it wasn't true but it is. Zaldon will not make a move against Ozuka. I tried to convince them to change their mind but they wouldn't listen to me. It's all political now ever since the military decided to let go of some of their power and let the people have some a year ago. Needless to say the liberal party took advantage of the situation and now they have control. Now it's all about political correctness and other bull crap. They are trying to make Zaldon look peaceful but making it look weak at the same time. They've been dismantling the military piece by piece. My own unit is on the list to be discharged."

"Damn secular bastards." Johnny says a little too loudly.

"You got that right Johnny." Bobcat shouts back. "But enough about me and my opinion of Zaldon's latest bull crap. I did everything I could to get Zaldon to help your people but all their going to do is help rebuild Cerinia. They are not even going to help you relocate until Cerinia is rebuilt."

"Why that doesn't make any sense? You'd think that Zaldon would at least relocate us." Joseph blurts out.

"That's what I said. Their response was that since you Cerinians were responsible for the current state of Ozuka that by law they cannot help you. I'm not quoting them when I say that. Their leader said a few choice words that I cannot say in good company." Bobcat replies shamefully. Everyone in the room can tell that he's ashamed to admit that he's a member of the Zaldon military and therefore under oath to follow the command of the government. "Fortunately I managed to pull some strings to get your people some help."

"What are you talking about Colonel?" Johnny asks.

"I still have good connections with General Pepper. I informed him of your situation. He didn't hesitate to agree to help you. As I speak Cornerian ships are here to help with the evacuation. General Pepper even told me that your people are more than welcome to stay in the Lylat System. He's opened up several of the less populated planets, Katina, Titania, Aquas, Fortuna, and part of Corneria itself, for you to stay until your planet is rebuilt."

"Thank you Colonel, Cerinia owes you a debt of gratitude." Joseph speaks for all of the Cerinian council.

"You're welcome Joseph but I can't accept that. You know that I don't operate that way. I do what I have to because I know that it's right. Your friendship is good enough for me."

Johnny looks down at Fara knowing that she has a question to ask. "So what now Johnny?"

"Well from what I see it there are four things that we have to do. First, we have to evacuate the Cerinians survivors that are still on the surface and make sure that my people are situated in on the temporary home. Second, we go after Andross and end his wretched life once and for all. And we get Krystal and talk some sense into her. I'm going to let her have it big time when I find her. Third, we make sure that the Tigers pay for what they've done and that Balthazar receives a slow and painful death."

"And what's the final thing?"

A sadistic smile forms on Johnny's face. The sight of it makes Fara cringe. The only time she's seen that smile was when Johnny was about to beat someone who deserves it. "That's going to be the most fun. I'm going to walk into the Zaldon capital and put my foot so far up that liberal party leader's ass that he'll be crapping out leather for weeks."

"Be sure to save some for me Johnny." Joseph adds in with a smile.

"That sounds like fun Johnny. But I don't mean to be downer her but how are we supposed to find Andross?" Fara asks.

"I think that I maybe have a solution to that question." Bobcat butts in. Within moments a map of both the Genesis and Lylat System appears on the Spectra's screen. Several of the planets are marked. Most of the Cerinians don't know what they are looking at but Johnny, Fara, Savannah, Timothy, Madison, and Troy do.

"You're showing us a map of targets for us to hit aren't you Colonel?" Johnny says smiling.

"Yes, my men obtained this map from an operation three months ago. It shows the locations of all the Venom bases and safe houses. Zaldon has no idea I have this. They wouldn't have done anything about it. So I'm giving it to you."

"Uh Colonel, there are over fifty specific locations marked on this map. It'll take us forever to hit them all."

A glare from Johnny keeps Timothy from saying another word. "Thank you Colonel. I owe you big for this."

"Just get Andross and that'll be good enough for me."

"Do not worry Colonel, I'll make sure that ape suffers for what he's done." Johnny replies back with a slight smile.

"Uh Colonel before you go I got to know something." Fara suddenly speaks up making all eyes on the bridge turn towards her.

"Yes Fara, what is it?"

"Well I got to know if you are going to tell Corneria about Andross. If he's back then Corneria deserves to know so they can prepare." Fara asks very concerned.

"That's a tough one to answer Fara. I honestly don't think that it's a good idea to tell them yet. From what Madison tells us Andross is still severely wounded. In his injured state Andross is not necessarily a threat to Lylat. Telling them could start a panic. You know how panicky the Cornerians are don't you Fara?"

"That's true, they've never been all too good at handling threats before." Fara replies. "I guess that since our team is chasing him that there is no need to worry. We will take him down him soon. But if things look like they could get bad I'll tell Corneria myself."

"Agreed, just try to break it to them gently." Bobcat says with a sarcastic smile.

Timothy leans in close to Savannah. "Looks like you owe me a grand babe."

"How about I give you some late night satisfaction instead Tim?" Savannah whispers back with a seductive smile.

"That'll work for me." Timothy says with a smile.

To be continued.

Cerinia is in ruins, Krystal is missing, and Star Ghost has a vendetta against Andross. Star Ghost has a map on Venom's operations. Can Star Ghost track down Andross? What does the future hold the Star Ghost team?

I know that it goes against the Star Fox storyline for Cerinia to still exist but I think that I figured out around that. I'm not going to reveal how just yet but I think that it's going to work.

Hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what I can do to improve my story and/or if you liked it.

This is Johnny Storm signing out, Stay frosty ya'll


	5. So Close

Well here is Chapter 4. I've been looking forward to writing this chapter. Hopefully you enjoy it.

In a review for the last chapter, it was mentioned that the way I was doing the codenames for the Star Ghost team. Apparently it was both confusing and the way I was writing it made the story look a little poorly written. So I've decided to fix this problem. At the beginning of every chapter, where it is relevant, I will make an author's note for their codenames. It is listed below.

**Star Ghost Codenames:  
><strong>Johnny Storm: Captain  
><span>Fara Phoenix-Storm: Blaster  
><span>Savannah: Flash  
><span>Timothy Jones: Laser

BTW, I decided to change the name of Triton's son from Shawn to Samuel. It hardly makes a difference in this chapter but it will in the _

**Chapter 4: So Close**

**One year later on Gabon**

"Captain Vain, where are we with our preparations?"

The deep voice makes the lizard's spine shake at the sound of it. The sound of it echoing off the metal walls of the small compound only make it worse.

"Soon Emperor Andross, we estimate that your ship will be fully loaded within the hour. But I would not recommend taking off right now sir."

"Why not Captain? Have you forgotten that Star Ghost is out there looking for me? If they come here they will not only kill all of you but me as well."

Vain turns around to face his master but the sight of him causes him to hesitate. The giant ape head and monstrous hands scare the lizard so much that he can hardly speak. He knows that all the ape has to do to kill him is bite his head off. Though he knows that Andross is still too weak to do much of anything, including defend himself, Vain and all of his subordinates fear him to their bones.

"Well sir . . . my men have . . . calculated . . . that a sand storm is heading this way."

"STOP STUDDERING AND ANSWER THE BLOODY QUESTIONS!"

Vain nearly falls to his knees at the sound of his master screaming at him. He drops his clipboard but is too scared to pick it up. Vain draws in as much breath has he can so he can it as quickly as he can.

"We believe that the sandstorm is too dangerous to fly in. Any ship that gets that in that storm will be destroyed sir."

"And how long before the storm hits?"

"Thirty minutes at most sir."

"That's thirty minutes longer than I need to be here. Star Ghost could be here any minute. If I am still here when they show up then I'm dead. Make sure that all our defenses are up. I want anyone who is not aligned with Venom to be killed if they come within a hundred yards of this facility. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I'll make the preparations."

"Good, keep this up Captain and a promotion might be in order."

X

Savannah's ears pick up on the distinct but soft sounds of a fighter passing overhead. She looks up and sees nothing at first. But then she spots a small figure flying above the city. As Savannah concentrates she makes out the outline of a familiar fighter.

"Captain, is your ship cloaked? If it is then it's not working very well. I can see the faint outline of your ship."

"Yes Flash it's on. The dust up here is messing with my camouflage. It's clinging to the ship. So get your rifle loaded before I get spotted."

Savannah smiles as she loads the five round magazine of .50 bullets into her M82. She walks towards the window of the top floor of a ten story building overlooking the city. As she nears the window Savannah lowers herself down onto the floor and crawls the remainder of the way to her position. She steadies her rifle on a brick, a yard away from the window. Savannah then looks through the scope checking that she has her target, a large Venom compound hidden in city over a thousand yards away.

"In position Captain." Savannah says as she cocks the bolt back on her rifle.

"Good, Laser are you in position."

Timothy, standing in the Spectra's bridge, quickly runs through all weapons, defenses, and radar operations on board.

"The Spectra is running perfectly Captain. Moving into position now."

Timothy flies the cloaked Spectra into overwatch position from the south and hovers a mile aboard the surface of Gabon with a perfect angle on the Venom compound.

"In position Captain."

"Good job Laser, Blaster what is your position?"

Fara, the only member of the team on the ground, smiles and waits a few seconds to reply, knowing that it pisses her husband off. She does a last minute check on her XM8 style laser rifle and the two pistols strapped to her side. All three are loaded and ready to kill. Fara is about to reply when she hears a vehicle approaching. Her hand instinctly goes for her rifle but there is no need for it. Fara watches from the dark alley she's hiding in as a civilian vehicle flies by. As soon as the vehicle is gone Fara checks the last piece of equipment she has, her husband's black, Sportster motorcycle.

"All good on this end Captain. I'm ready to make some noise."

"Ok, just try not to scratch my bike up. That bike is very sentimental to me."

"That's because I gave it to you for our second wedding anniversary. And I will not scratch it."

"That would be nice. But I'm more worried about you at the moment."

Fara sighs at her husband's concern. She knows that he has a reason to be concerned. This is the first time that she has be on the ground on her own. Johnny's worried that she is not ready, though she has more than proven herself during their time in the Wildcat's Squadron and her training with him that she can handle herself. But Fara is also the best one for this job. Being a desert fox she is in her element here.

"Stop worrying about me Captain. I'll be fine." Fara replies as sarcastically as possible. "If it makes you feel better I'll let you be the dominant partner tonight."

Johnny's glad that he's up in the sky where Fara can't see him blush. He knows that Timothy and Savannah are thinking the same thing.

"Sounds good to me." Johnny answers. "By the way Blaster, please hurry up. That sand storm is coming in fast. I don't want you down there when it hits."

"Got it Captain." Fara answers sarcastically and hits the accelerator. "Just make sure that I have a clear path."

X

Johnny flies quietly above the Venom base and stops when he is right over it. He puts the Phantom in hover so he can spot his target.

"Laser, you did make sure that the SOD Dispenser missiles are working right?" Johnny asks hoping that Timothy fixed the problem.

"No sweat Captain. I fixed the problem. You shouldn't have to worry about any rogue bombs flying towards you."

"Good, the last thing I want is to be a bomb in my ass."

"Very funny Captain."

Johnny engages the autopilot then adjusts his seat to the bomb targeting system. Through it he can see the entire compound. He spots four buildings, a barracks, a storage building next to the barracks, a guard post near the main gate, and a command post in the center. A twenty – five foot tall electric fence surrounds the compound. A small landing zone is located a short distance away from the command post. He spots only five fighters in the field and one transport ship. Johnny can see the soldiers making preparations for it to leave. Obviously Andross has the idea of leaving, something that Johnny cannot allow to happen.

Johnny makes the adjustments for the SOD dispenser to drop next to the barracks and the storage building. Hopefully the bombs hitting the storage building will detonate the explosives, which are undoubtedly stored there, and cause more damage to the barracks and the Venom soldiers.

"Bombs away" Johnny shouts, releases the bomb, and flies a safe distance away.

Fara watches from her alley as the SOD seems to appear out of nowhere and fall towards the ground. She half expects it to fall all the way when the engines on the dispenser suddenly kick in and stop the SOD's flight nearly five hundred yards above the compound. Knowing what comes next, Fara takes a few steps back and watches the SOD start to spin and what appears to be dozens of small bombs drop out of the dispenser tubes and plummet towards the ground. A smile crosses the Fennec's face as the bombs hit the ground and explode, no doubt killing several Venomians.

"Now that was fun to watch. How did the SOD do Flash?" Fara asks trying to get good idea of what's waiting for her.

Savannah looks for her scope and giggles at the sight before her.

"The SOD did its job Blaster. The barracks is in ruins and so is the storage building. I'd be surprised if anyone in the barracks survived that blast. The command center and gate post were hit but not to the same extent. And the fighters in the airfield are still operational, except for one that was hit by a stray bomb."

"Nice," Johnny says with a smile, "Laser, I want you to fire a quick barrage on the compound, five rounds at the most. I'll take out the fighters. Flash, take care of the guards. And Blaster, you know what to do."

"It'd be my pleasure Captain." Timothy replies with a smile.

Timothy, being a little bit of a pyromaniac, fires all five rounds at the compounds and waits a second to fire another. However, the sixth round is fired just as Johnny is flying in low to hit the fighters. Johnny looks up and spots the 105mm round coming in. He banks to the right just in time to avoid taking a hit. But all of Timothy's shots hit the compound, blowing up anything they hit.

"What the heck Laser, I said five rounds, not six."

"I got carried away. You know how I like a big bang."

"Well hold back a little or I'm gonna put a big ass whooping on you."

"Fine, I'll just stay up here and be bored then."

"That sounds like a good idea Laser." Johnny shouts hoping that Timothy just sits there for once.

Johnny curves the Phantom back around and readies himself for a second try at the airfield. He flies in low, barely a hundred and fifty meters above the ground. He deactivates his cloaking device to save power, and there no AA guns or enemy fighters in the air to worry about. As he gets close Johnny can see the outline of pilots running for their fighters.

"You rookies are a little too late."

Johnny waits till the first fighter is in his crosshairs and fires. The shot is dead on, hitting the fighter in the engine, blowing it to pieces. Johnny repeats this five more times, each shot is dead on, then concentrates on the transport ship. Johnny fires a precise blast on the ship hitting one of its engines.

"Blaster, the transport ship is down. Now is the time to find Andross."

"I hear you babe." Fara replies and reeves the engines.

Fara shoots down the alley at nearly a hundred miles an hour into oncoming traffic. She spots more than a dozen vehicles coming at her. Fara expertly dodges each one.

"_What the heck is this rush hour_?" Fara thinks as she dodges car after car.

Johnny watches Fara from above as she maneuvers his Sportster through the traffic as easily as if she was flying her Arwing. He can't help but smile to himself, feeling a deep sense of pride that he is married to the Fennec. Half of the reason he married her was because of her skills in the cockpit and driver's seat.

"Flash, how about you give Blaster some cover?" Johnny orders more to ask.

"You got it Captain." Savannah responds switching off the safety.

Savannah concentrates on the guard post first. Through her scope she can see the three story tall guard tower with ease. Two Venomians are standing on top of the tower firing at Johnny as he flies past.

"Idiots, even if they managed to hit Johnny, which is a one in a hundred million chance at best, all their rifles would do is scratch his fighter. I'll fix the problem."

Savannah aligns the dots in her scope with her targets correct yardage. She steadies her breath as she calculates with wind, humidity, temperature, and the Coriolis Effect, something that Savanah a second to do. She pulls the trigger, the recoil feeling like nothing as it hits her shoulder. Savannah watches with satisfaction as both Venomians' bodies fall apart as the .50 bullet tears through them.

"Talk about killing two birds with one stone."

Savannah looks back towards the road and sees Fara coming up towards the gate fast. Two guards at the gate spots Fara and open fire. Fara dodges them easily.

"_Don't worry Fara, I got your back._"

Savannah dials in on the first guard and fires. The bullets blows his head off his shoulders. Savannah quickly turns to next guard and blows him in half.

"You are clear Blaster."

"Thanks Flash"

Fara unslings her XM8, aims as best she can with one handed, and fires a charged shot at the gate. The charged shot blows the gate off its hinges and Fara flies into the base with no resistance.

Fara flies through the base, her XM8 in one hand, and firing at any Venomian that happens to get in her way. But the SOD did its job a little too well. Very few Venomians survived the blast. It took away all the fun that Fara was hoping for.

Fara drives up to the command center only firing a few shots at the most. She stops right the entrance and three guards run out to meet her. Fara, knowing there isn't enough time to get a proper shot, fires a quick burst from the hip in their direction. Two of the guards are hit. The survivor takes cover behind the door.

"You think you can hide from me."

Fara takes out a grenade, pulls the pin, and tosses it into the door. The explosion rocks the building and blows the guard out the door. His body lands next to Fara's feet.

"You're terrible at hide and seek."

As Fara walks into the building she looks back and notices a dent in the Sportster's frame. Definitely a bullet hole.

"_Great, Johnny's not going to be happy."_

Fara, knowing there is no need for a flash bang after she tossed in the grenade, enters the small command center. Three guards are stumbling from injuries from the grenade around the main office when Fara enters. Fara "puts" them down and makes sure they stay down.

Fortunately the Fara, the building is small, only two rooms. Fara runs to the door, the thought that Andross is behind the door. She pulls a flash bang, kicks the door open, and tosses it in. She waits for the flash bang to explode before entering. Fara rushes into the room, blaster ready, and discovers five guards inside stumbling around for the bright light and loud ringing, but no Andross.

"Oh well, I guess that they'll have to do for now."

Fara concentrates on the nearest Venomian and fires a quick blast, hitting him directly in the chest. The Venomian collapses to the ground, dead before he hits the floor. Fara repeats for every Venomian she sees. In a moment six bodies lie on the floor. But Fara still doesn't feel any satisfaction.

"Damn it, where is Andross. He should be there."

Fara runs out the front door and sees what appears to be a head with two hands and no body enter the transport ship. Fara runs towards the ship firing at the same time. The guards surrounding the ship fire back but miss by miles. Fara's accuracy, on the other hand, is dead on. She puts all three guards down in an instant. Fara then turns her attention to Andross. She charges her blaster and releases the shot. The shot is dead on but the sliding down

"Damn it to hell." Fara shouts as the ship rises.

"Captain, Andross' ship is still operational. He's leaving the planet right now." Fara radios Johnny.

Johnny can see Andross' ship in the distance taking off. Apparently it had more than one engine.

"Thanks for the heads up Laser. I'll take it from here."

Johnny looks behind him and spots the small transport ship drifting off slowly into space on one engine. It's barely traveling fast enough to break through the atmosphere.

"Easy money"

Johnny quickly u–turns and takes off full speed towards Andross. He doesn't waste time turning the Phantom back upright. He flies towards Andross' transport aiming upside down. Johnny charges his lasers waiting for them to lock on to Andross.

"Goodbye you son of a . . ."

"CAPTAIN WATCH OUT!" Johnny hears Fara scream in his earpiece.

Johnny looks behind him and sees an incoming laser heading right towards him.

"Holy crap."

Johnny banks to the left just in time. The laser misses the Phantom by mere feet.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

Johnny gets his answer in the form of incoming fire from behind. He turns around and spots five Venom Interceptors on his tail.

"Where did they come from?" Johnny shouts as he dodges another laser bolt.

"They must've come in from the north Johnny. I would've picked them up with if they have come from any other direction." Timothy answers. "You are currently too far out of range Captain. Bring in in close to the Spectra so the Gatling guns can lock on to them and I'll level the playing field for ya."

"You got it Laser. Just make sure that none of the lasers hit me or I'm going to bust your head later."

Johnny banks to the right, the interceptors close on his tail. It takes all of Johnny's skill to avoid their shots. Fortunately the Venomians have terrible aim.

Johnny flies full speed towards the Spectra but can hardly see it. The sandstorm is already at the Spectra's location. If the Spectra didn't have such powerful engines the storm would have knocked it out of the sky long ago. But this works for Johnny. The sand storm is preventing the Venomians from seeing the Spectra, giving Johnny the element of surprise.

"Hey Flash, Blaster, are you guys still on the ground?" Johnny asks out of curiosity.

"No, we both headed back for the Spectra the moment that Andross took off. We're already aboard and waiting for you to take it out."

Johnny suddenly realizes that he's been so busy avoiding damage from the Venom Interceptors that he's forgotten about Andross. Johnny quickly looks around through the cockpit but the sand storm makes visibility almost impossible.

"Laser, do you have visual on Andross on the radars?"

"No Captain, the radars cannot pick up anything in the sand storm."

"Sonuvabitch" Johnny screams and bangs his dashboard as hard as he can almost breaking the controls.

"_If it wasn't for these bastards Andross would be gone and my people avenged. These SOBs are gonna pay._"

"Laser, can the Gatling guns still work in this storm?"

"Yes, but their traditional locking method, using the fighter's signature, cannot work. So I'll have it set for heat when you fly by. Just make sure that you are not in range. Heat cannot be distinguish you from the Venomians."

"Not a problem Laser."

Johnny steers towards the Spectra, the Venomians so close behind him that he can see the whites of the pilot's eyes. Even they can hit him from this distance. But just as they are about to fire, Johnny suddenly dives the Phantom straight down towards the planet's surface, leaving the Venomians confused, but not for long. A second later, the Venomians find themselves under more fire than they've ever seen before coming from a camouflaged source in the sand storm. The Venomians evade as best they can but the Spectra's four Gatling guns, on the starboard side, got them locked in. Three of the Venomians are taking out instantly. The remaining two fly up as fast as they can to get above the sand storm and away from the overwhelming fire. Both are hit as they flee but not destroyed.

Johnny watches from below, out of range of the Spectra's Gatling guns, as the two Venomians retreat. Then they suddenly stop just above the clouds.

"_Oh they are making this too easy._"

Johnny flies straight at them from below. He flies in their blind spot making them completely unaware of his sudden appearance. As soon as they in his sights, Johnny opens fire on the first fighter. His aim is true, hitting the fighter in the engine, blowing it to pieces. The remaining fighter tries to flee but it's too late. Johnny fires before the Venomian can flee and is rewarded with a large explosion.

A light smile crosses Johnny's face as he watches the explosion. But it doesn't last long. The thought of losing Andross after chasing him for a year is too great of a burden for Johnny to be happy right now.

**An hour later aboard the Spectra**

Fara feels the splash of warm, bubbly water hit her in the face. The laughter of a little girl keeps Fara calm as she whips it off with a towel. Fara smiles at Jennifer as she splashes around the tub.

Fara's been trying to get Jennifer clean for an hour, with little success. As soon as she docked in the Spectra's hangar and checked on Jennifer, Fara's keen sense of smell picked up on her scent. It was enough to make her gag. So Fara reluctantly decided to give her a bath, which the little kit absolutely hated. Fara did everything she could to keep Jennifer calm, even ran her favorite buddle bath, but Jennifer has still fought her every step of the way.

"_Great, she's got both Johnny's and +my stubbornness._"

Fara, finally giving up now that the stink is gone, grabs Jennifer and lifts her out of the tub. She sets the kit down on the toilet seat to dry her off. Jennifer laughs as Fara wraps the dry towel around her body and rubs it along her fur.

"_You got no problem letting me dry you off but you scream bloody murder when I try to give you a bath._" Fara thinks sarcastically.

Fara finishes drying off Jennifer and throws the towel in the hamper. She turns around just in time to Jennifer's fur become straight like the electricity and turn her in porcupine, by appearance. All of Jennifer's fur fluffs out making her look like a giant fur ball with arms and legs.

"_Adorable_"

"Maybe we should've named her prickly since she looks like a porcupine." A strong masculine voice speaks out from behind Fara.

The voice's sudden appearance scares Fara half to death. Fara jumps around so fast that she almost strikes Johnny, who was standing behind her. Surprisingly he appears to be in a good mood. Fara expected him to be furious about losing Andross. But he doesn't look mad at all. Maybe he's just bottling his emotions, something Fara knows Johnny is very good at. Deep down, Fara knows that it has to do with Jennifer. Johnny can never be mad around her.

"Oh Johnny, how long have you been standing there?"

"A few seconds, long enough to see Jenny here," Johnny walks over to Jennifer and scratches her causing her to purr, "to turn into a giant dust bunny."

"Very funny Johnny. You know it's your fault it happens every time we try to dry her off." Fara replies with a hint of sarcasm.

"No it's actually both of our faults. My fur is too long and heavy for this to happen and yours is too short. So when we conceived her she inherited both of our fur types, making her fur just long enough so that this happens." Johnny explains trying not to sound like a know-it-all.

"Oh ha, ha, ha, if you love it so much then you can give her bath next time. She never screams when you give her a bath."

"That's because she's a daddy's girl." Johnny replies with a smile.

Johnny grabs a nearby towel, scoops up Jennifer, and then walks out of the bathroom.

Fara mumbles under her breath, "smartass."

X

Fara walks out of the bathroom wrapped in only a towel. The piece of linen feels good against her wet, matted fur. Steam from the shower follows Fara out of the bathroom like she is emerging from a steam room. Fara walks out hoping to get her mates attention. Normally whenever Fara tries this sort of thing it takes seconds for her ears to pick up on Johnny's gasp. But this time Fara doesn't hear it.

Fara turns around angrily thinking that Johnny has forgotten what she told him minutes earlier and has already fallen asleep. What she sees stops her before she can even draw a breath to speak.

Johnny's lying on the bed wearing his boxers and the blankets and sheets covering him up to his waist. Fast asleep in their bed, snuggled up to Johnny's chest, is Jennifer. Johnny's arm is covering her providing warmth.

"Aaaaahhhh that is so cute Johnny." Fara whispers so not to wake Jennifer then walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge of the covers. "I told you Johnny that were was a soft side in you. You just didn't know it."

Johnny looks up at his wife and smiles. "No, I'm just good at hiding it from everyone except you." Johnny reaches down and lightly rubs Jennifer's cheek with a sarcastic smile. "Besides, how could I deny this little girl anything?"

Fara laughs, "You never could deny her anything."

"Look at her Fara. She is so adorable, like you, and she has both of our stubborn natures."

"True that" Fara says before walking to the closet to grab her pajamas, she can forget about any sex tonight. Fara drops the towel with a smile knowing that Johnny is admiring every curve and feature of her body. She doesn't need to turn around to know that Johnny is almost drooling.

Fara puts on a tight pair of shorts and a tank top. She crawls in the bed and snuggles up as close to Johnny as she can without waking Jennifer. Fara snuggles so close to Johnny that she can feel the heat from his fur and Jennifer's soft, brown fur brush against hers. She can't help but lightly kiss Jennifer on the top of the head and t*hen give her mate a quick peck on the nose goodnight.

X

Ten minutes later, Johnny hears the bedroom door slowly crack open, followed the pitter patter of feet on the steel floor. They stop walking at the feet of the bed. Johnny doesn't move so he doesn't wake Jennifer.

Fara lifts up her head to see who's there and nearly laughs at the sight of Daniel standing at the feet of their bed. "What are you doing here little man?

"I had a bad dream. I saw these terrible monsters chasing me. I'm afraid that if I go back to sleep I'll have the dream again."

"And you are wondering if you can sleep with us tonight right?" Fara says with a smile.

"Yes, can I please?" Daniel begs.

"Of course you can. But I don't see where you can sleep. You might have to squeeze in here."

Daniel, seeing his normal spot by his father in taken decides to try something unusual. He slowly climbs into the bed, so not to wake Jennifer, and snuggles up next to Fara. Fara is caught off guard. The last thing she expected is for Daniel to just crawl up next to her like this. The fact that she is just his stepmother, not his birth mother, and Daniel can be so calm and natural around her amazes her.

Daniel doesn't give Fara long to think about it. Within moments, Daniel is sound asleep. Fara watches as Daniel's chest rises and falls. She hears smirks coming from Johnny.

"What is so funny babe?" Fara whispers.

"Nothing, just feeding off your emotions. I know that you'll get used to Daniel's personality around your. You are the closest thing he has to a mother. Just give it time honey. You'll get used to it."

"I hope so." Fara replies before Johnny falls asleep.

Fara smiles as Johnny wraps his arm around her and all of their kids. He plants a quick kiss on Fara's lips before fall asleep. Fara doesn't fall asleep immediately. She takes one last glance at Daniel sleeping next to her and Jennifer against Johnny's sight. It's a beautiful sight. Deep down Fara hopes that there are many more nights like this.

**Meanwhile on Romani**

"Dang it Troy, how much longer do we have to be here? This humidity is murder on my fur."

Troy looks over at his wife and smiles knowing that she was bound to complain about the humidity at some point. She is right though, the jungle heat is a killer. Romani is famous for the jungle humidity. The humidity here rarely ever goes below 95%.

"Hopefully not much longer babe. James and Vixy said that they would be here at 1600. It is 1559 right now. You know how they like to arrive right on time." Troy eyes his wife's voluptuous curves. "If you think that it's too hot you can always take off your clothes."

Troy can't help but notice Madison sweating like a pig in her blue and green flight suit. Her suit is almost completely soaked with her sweat, making it even tighter than it already is. Madison unzips her flight suit halfway down, past her breasts, showing ample cleavage. Troy has to mentally stop himself from drooling.

"Very funny Troy." Madison smirks, her hands slowly caressing her curves. "I don't think that we have time for fun right now. That can wait till after we help James and Vixy finishes whatever they are here to do on this horrible planet. By the way, did James or Vixy tell you why they wanted to meet us here?"

"No all they said was for us to meet them here and that our objective is to cure Triton, whatever that means. Too bad our telepathy doesn't work on holographic messages."

Before Madison can respond her ears pick up on the sound of what appears to be a modified Arwing. Madison and Troy's telepathy picks up on the pilots before they see it.

"Looks like James and Vixy are finally here." Madison says with a smile, glad that this hopefully means that they won't be out in this humidity for much longer.

Troy and Madison watches as a single Arwing flies over the horizon towards the field that they are waiting in. It doesn't look like any Arwing that Troy and Madison have ever seen before. It's black like Fara's Arwing but slightly bigger. The Arwing is wide at the end with three engines giving it an extra boost of speed and more of a jet appearance. Four tail fins are visible, two on top and two on bottom. As the Arwing gets closer Troy and Madison can see an impressive arrange of weapons. Everything from standard missiles and miniature cluster bombs to shredder/chainsaw missiles and turbo blades.

"Looks like James and Vixy have been busy this past year. The TubroArwing looks awesome." Madison says as James and Vixy land in the same clearing.

The cockpit opens up as soon as they touch down. Vixy jumps out and stretches her legs. Apparently she's been in the cockpit for way too long.

"Dang it James that was way too long a flight for me. We need to figure out a way to make the seats more comfortable." Vixy shouts as she bends over trying to stretch out the muscles in her back.

"I hear you babe. I'll see what I can do." James replies not even really hearing what Vixy said.

James' eyes are too focused on his wife's curves to pay attention to what she said. The flight suit she's wearing not is not as revealing as her Cerinian attire but it still works at getting his attention. Vixy's flight suit is a two-piece jumpsuit. It consists of a long sleeve top and a mini skirt. The top is a tighter, zipper shirt. It is so tight that Vixy has the top unzipped halfway down, exposing ample cleavage. The skirt comes down almost to Vixy's knees. She has cut slits on both sides up to her hips. Both the top and skirt are all white except for the shoulder pads, elbows, and gloves, which are blue.

Vixy doesn't need to look up to know that James his looking down her shirt, she's got her telepathy for that. She knows that the only thing on James mind is pulling down Vixy's zipper. She bent over specifically facing the TurboArwing cockpit so James can get a peak. Vixy smiles knowing that she even after twenty six years of marriage she can still "thrill" James. All it takes is showing a little skin and James is turned on.

"Hey guys," Madison shouts trying to get James and Vixy's attention, "can you two keep your hands off each other for a minute and explain why you called us here?"

"Be patient Madison, you guys are even worse than we are." James shouts back and jumps down from the cockpit then walks over to Troy and Madison. "The answer to your question is simple. We are here for Triton."

"TRITON ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Troy screams. "You want to help that murderer."

"No, we want to help the man." Vixy replies as calmly as she can. She's not used to being yelled out. "We believe that Triton has a condition that made him do it. And we believe that we have a temporary antidote for his condition."

"And why do you want to do that?"

"Because he can help us. Triton knows Andross' operations. And if that isn't enough than you should know that curing him will help him to fix his life. In case you have forgotten Troy, Triton has a wife and son who need him. His condition has caused him to miss out on it. This cure is his chance to make up for it." Vixy shouts at Troy.

Madison steps between his adopted mother and Troy. She knows how defensive Vixy and Troy can be.

"Ok Vixy, we'll help you get to Triton." Madison shouts to calm down everyone. "So what is Triton doing in this terrible place?"

"Remember Madison, he's the leader of Zaldon Rebellion. They have a base here."

"Oh, so that explains why you called us here." Troy says with a hint of sarcasm. "You need us to help you break into the base."

"Actually no, we scheduled a meeting with Triton. We called you because we are going to need your help giving him the shot." James replies and pulls out a needle. The needle is over six inches long and the tube is filled with a green liquid.

"We predict that Triton's condition will cause him react violently." Vixy adds.

"Great, so we're going to get out asses kicked in other words." Troy shouts and waves his arms in the air. "I did not come here to get my ass handed to me again by Triton (Origins Chapter 7)."

Troy turns to walk away when Vixy grabs his hair and pulls back, throwing Troy to the ground. Vixy stands over a stunned Troy. He never expected to be thrown down so easily by such a small woman.

"Listen to me Troy. I know that you don't like Triton or getting your ass kicked. But we are asking you to do this for Elizabeth and Samuel."

Troy looks away from Vixy afraid to show his humble side to her.

"Fine, we'll help."

X

James, Vixy, Troy, and Madison walk out of the fields only to be confronted by dozens of armed rebels, all with their weapons aimed at them. James throws ups arms showing the rebels that he is unarmed.

"Whoa guys calm down. We have an appointment with Triton."

The rebels lower their weapons but still keep them pointed in James, Vixy' Troy, and Madison's general direction, apparently they are not at ease with outsiders knowing their location.

James steps forward thinking that he's in the clear but a giant gorilla steps into his path. The gorilla towers over James but he doesn't back down. This isn't the first time that some buffoon has blocked his path.

"Just because Triton said it was ok for you to be here doesn't mean that I am ok with it." The gorilla speaks in a booming voice.

James looks the gorilla right in the eye with no fear and says, "And who are you supposed to be?"

"I am the captain of this place and what I say goes."

"Really, if that's true than Triton is your Colonel. So really it's what he says goes not you."

The gorilla grabs James by the collar with his left hand and draws his right to strike him. James reacts by applying a little pressure to a sensitive spot on the gorilla's hand. Within seconds the gorilla is on his knees screaming in pain. The surrounding rebels all stare at their captain amazed that someone so small could be someone so big. James leans in close to the gorilla's ear and whispers, "Now take us to Triton before I break every bone in your hand."

"Yes, whatever you say sir."

James lets go of the gorilla's hand. The gorilla slowly stands up shocked at what just happened to him. Once the pain in his hand goes away the gorilla leads James, Vixy, Troy, and Madison into the base, which is not much more than a large cave dug into the side of a mountain.

The entrance is large enough for a few small personnel fighters to fit into and a few ground vehicles. It does its job at hiding the rebel's equipment from the Zaldon military. But at the end of the cavern are three tunnels. The left leads to storage, the center to the barracks, and the right to Triton's office.

"I thought that the rebels were better equipped than this." Vixy whispers to Troy as they follow the gorilla down the right tunnel.

"They did during the Zaldon Civil War. But they lost ninety percent of their equipment, manpower, and facilities during the war. They did manage to hide their operations from the Zaldon military for a while, that is until Star Ghost attacked one of their main bases a year ago (Annihilation Chapter 6). After that the rebels figured that they could hide better with smaller facilities. To my knowledge they have over a dozen of hiding places just like this one spaced out all over the Genesis System."

The gorilla leads them to a small door at the end of the tunnel. James looks back at Vixy giving her a look that tells her to listen to his mind. "_You got the flash bang babe?"_

Vixy nobs her head since James cannot read her mind in return.

"_Good, as soon as the gorilla opens the door toss it in. That's the only way we're going to get Triton by surprise."_

James signals for Madison and Troy to get into position. Madison positions herself carefully to the right of the gorilla, next to his holstered blaster. Troy positions himself behind the gorilla, his hand on his bowie knife.

Troy and Madison wait for the gorilla to fully open the door to strike. Troy quickly jumps on the gorilla and covers his mouth to prevent him from screaming. Madison quickly grabs his blaster and yanks it out of his holster. Troy then plunges his knife into the gorillas back with as much force as he can. The blade pierces his heart, killing him instantly.

Triton, whose back is turned to the door when it opens hears the sound of the gorilla land on the floor with a loud thud. He turns around, his hand on his pistol, hoping that it's just a prank. Instead he sees his appointed Captain laying the ground with a fox standing on top of him. Triton pulls his pistol but before he can get a shot off he hears the sound of something metal hitting the floor. He looks down and sees a small, cylinder tube bounce and roll right to his feet.

"Oh sh . . . ." is all Triton has to say before the flash bang goes off blinding him.

The bright light and loud ringing cause Triton and stumble around like a drunk. He drops his pistol as he tries to grab a hold of his desk. It feels like his insides are about to come up. Before Triton can full recover he feels two people grab his arms and hold them back. Triton's vision recovers a few seconds later and he sees two foxes, one he recognizes as James trying to force his arms back.

"Madison cover the door. Shoot anyone who gets curious. Vixy get the shot ready." James shouts as he holds Triton's arms back with all his might.

"Oh, so that's how we're going to play." Triton laughs as he feels a wave of adrenaline rushing through his body.

Triton raises his arms above his heads, lifting James and Troy off the ground. He then spins around like a Marry-Go-Round with the two foxes holding on for dear life. Triton spins James and Troy around like ragdolls but they keep holding.

Troy tries to get the big wolf down by kicking his legs out from under him but Triton's legs are too strong. It feels to Troy like he's kicking a tree.

James jumps up and tries to get on Triton's back hoping to get him in a choke hold. But as he tries to get his arms around Triton's neck he sees something moving under Triton's neck fur. It looks like something alive is wiggling beneath his skin, like a snake or squid. The sight of it makes James gag.

James hesitates for too long. Triton frees his arm from James grip and reaches back and grabs James by the back of his neck and throws him effortlessly against the wall. James hits the wall with a thud making a large indent. Triton turns his attention and Troy. He grabs Troy by the neck and squeezes with all his might. Troy tries to free himself from Triton's grip but the Wolf is too strong.

Vixy, waiting for the opportune moment to stick Triton with the needle, has had enough waiting. "Sorry about this Triton."

Vixy runs at Triton and with as much strength as she can brings her right foot into Triton's groin. The force of the blow is so powerful that all of the air in Triton's lungs leave him, preventing him from screaming. Triton collapses on the ground holding what is left of his nuts.

Vixy looks over at James, who is back on his feet, and smiles. "What, how else were we going to get him down?"

"_Damn, remind me never to get that girl mad Madison."_ Troy says to his wife in the Cerinian way of communication.

"_I've been telling you that for years now Troy." _Madison replies back with a smile.

Troy and James quickly recover and pin Triton down, though it's not needed. After having his nuts smashed Triton is incapacitated.

"Give him the shot Vixy before he recovers." James orders.

Vixy walks behind Triton, hardly in a rush. She knows that he's not going anywhere anytime soon. Vixy injects the needle in the back of his neck, where James saw the thing crawling beneath his skin. Triton nearly jumps back onto his feet as the liquid from the needle flows into his veins. Within seconds Triton is unconscious.

X

The rebels outside the cave hear someone approaching through the field. They all jump up and aim their weapons at the field. All of them drop their weapons when they see who it is.

A large, middle-aged black wolf walks out of the field. The wolf is wearing a tattered, black cloak that covers all of his body except for his face. A long scar rolls down his right cheek behind his green eyes. His left ear is missing the tip as is part of his nostril. The only visible weapon he has is a sword, but his presence alone is scary, especially to the rebels.

"What the hell is going on here? Can one of you idiots please explain to me why there are three unidentified fighters in a clearing only half a mile away from here?"

The wolf walks up to a small iguana who cowers in front of him. He grabs the lizard by the collar and lifts him to his eye level. The lizard finds himself starring at the wolf's fangs. He can't help but wet himself.

"You got three seconds to explain to me what the hell is going on here." The wolf growls.

"Calm down Victor. Those fighters belong to four pilots. Three of them looked like Cerinians. All foxes I believe. I don't know their names. All I know is that Triton allowed them to visit."

The wolf, throws the iguana down with so much force again a wall that he is knocked unconscious.

"I swear that nephew of mine is going to drive me out of my mind one of these days."

Victor storms into the cave, everyone backing out of his way as he walks past them. All of them know about Victor's reputation for aggression. Victor makes it to Triton's office door but stops when his ears pick up on the sound of laughter. He's never heard that sound coming from Triton in a decade.

Victor kicks the door open and charges in, his hand on the hilt of his sword. What he sees stops him in his tracks. Triton leaning on his desk surrounded by four foxes, two of them he thought were dead.

"Triton, what the hell are you doing with these runts?"

Triton slowly rises off his desk and walks toward his uncle. James and Vixy back away from Victor. Even they are afraid of Victor.

"What does it look like I'm doing uncle? I'm talking with friends here."

Triton pulls out his pistol and points it at Victor. Victor smiles at Triton not afraid at all.

"Put that thing away boy before you get hurt." Victor taunts Triton, thinking that it is one of Triton's jokes.

"No uncle, I've listened to you for long enough."

Before Victor can reply a bolt hits him in the chest. Victor lands on the ground in a heap. James, Vixy, Troy, and Madison look at Triton, who has an expressionless look, amazed that he could shoot his own uncle with no expression at all.

"That should've been done a long time ago." Triton speaks breaking the silence.

"True that, the bastard deserved it." Vixy replies.

Triton holsters his pistol then kneels down next to Victor's body. He grabs the Cerinian necklace and yanks it off.

"Hopefully this will be enough to get me back to Cerinia."

"That might be tough to do Triton. Andross and the Tigeria almost destroyed it. Your brother and his team are tracking Andross are we speak."

"Did Elizabeth and Samuel make it?" Triton suddenly asks.

"Yes, they are living with a group of survivors on Corneria. And you won't get to see them unless we get out of here alive."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Triton asks.

"Simple, your former comrades should have checked us for weapons before letting us in. We placed explosives strategically throughout the place on our way to your office." James replies.

"So you placed explosives in a cave?" Triton looks at James as if he was a mad man. "Are you trying to kill us? What's your plan on getting us out of here?"

"Run like hell to our fighters and get out of here as fast as we can."

Triton can't help but laugh. He's already starting to like working with James, Vixy, Troy, and Madison, they are almost as crazy as he is.

James reaches into his pocket and pulls out the detonator. He offers it to Triton.

"I think that you deserve this."

"Thanks man, it'd be my honor to send these bastards to hell."

**An hour later in a bar on Aquas**

Anton reaches across the bar with his big, slimy fingers for his usual cleaning rag. He just spotted at smug on the glass that needs to be cleaned up. Anton nervously wets the rag and whips down the glass trying to remove the spot. He pushes too hard and the glass breaks.

Anton nearly jumps at the sound of breaking glass hitting the floor. He is so distracted that he hardly even noticed that he was scrubbing to hard. The broom at the end of the bar comes in good use as Anton tries to sweep up the mess he's made, hoping that it'll calm his nerves.

"Just a few more minutes till opening time, then the scum will be in here demanding their protection money. Hopefully they don't wreck the place when they see that I don't have the money."

Anton nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound of the bar doors opening. Praying that it is not the mob coming to receive their protection money, Anton slowly turns around to welcome his customer.

Anton's draw at the sight of a young, blue vixen wearing only a bra, shoulder pads, and a loincloth walks into his bar. The blue vixen is the most beautiful sight that he's ever seen, even his wife. Anton watches the swaying motion of her hips as she walks to the bar. The motion of her body distracts Anton so much that he doesn't even notice the exhausted look on her face.

Krystal takes a seat at the bar, her right side facing the door so she can see who comes in. She almost plops down in the stool, she is so exhausted. The emotional strain of coming up empty in her search for the monster that murdered her parents is starting to have physical effects. The only thing keeping her going is the anger and lust for revenge and blood.

Krystal is so tired that she doesn't hear the middle aged toad behind the bar walk up to her. If it wasn't for her telepathy Krystal wouldn't even know that he was even there. Krystal looks up at the toad knowing that his gaze is on her chest, typical.

"Sorry miss but we don't open for a few more minutes. But for you I might make an exception. What are you having?"

"Something strong to calm my nerves."

"Alright, I got just the thing for you."

Anton grabs a bottle of whisky from the top shelf and pours her a glass. He is about to try to start a conversation with her when the look on her face stops him. In his ten year experience as a bartender, Anton knows that when a customer gives him the look the best thing to do is just leave them alone.

Krystal grabs the glass and downs its potent contents in a second, a big mistake. She almost vomits as the alcohol burns her lungs. She notices the bartender come running to her but stops when she raises her hand that she is ok.

The whisky works at clearing her head and getting rid of her anger, temporarily. Without the anger blocking her from thinking clearly she can now concentrate on recent events.

"Ok, after Cerinia I followed the murdering bastard Andross as far as I could to this horrible planet known locally as Venom. But before I could get close my telepathy picked up on something unusual. It was as if there was more than one of them, at least three. Their thought patterns where completely the same. I could read two of their minds but something was completely blocking me from reading the third one. But that is just weird. How could there possibly be more than one of them? Too bad that two of them left before I could figure out what is going on. I followed one of them hoping to get close enough to kill him but somehow lost him a few days ago."

Before Krystal can finish she hears loud voices coming from outside the bar and approaching fast. Krystal immediately knows that there is four of them and that they are up to no good. As soon as the door opens Krystal knows exactly why they are here.

Three toads lead by a giant crocodile burst into the bar. All four are dressed in fine suits but Krystal knows that they are not gentlemen. Two of the toads are carrying baseball bats. She watches the bartender cower behind the bar.

"Please Doug, give me a few more days, I'll come up with the money." Anton begs the Crocodile as he walks over to the bar, grabs Anton by the shirt and pulls him over the bar.

"Too late Anton." The Crocodile apparently named Doug says with a smile as he holds Anton's off the ground so high that they don't touch the floor. "I gave you three days to pay up and you haven't. So you know what happens now."

"No, please, I'll do anything you want."

The Crocodile throws Anton back across the bar. Anton hits the shelves with a thud and lands on the ground out cold.

"STOP!" Krystal shouts.

All eyes immediately turn on the skimpy clad blue vixen. Two of the toads walk over to the Krystal. One stops right in front of her and the other behind.

"Well, what do we have here boss? The toad shouts with a smile, Krystal's telepathy picking up on all the things that he wants to do to her. "A pretty little slut all gussied up and ready for the night."

"Stand back." The Crocodile shouts and eyes every curve of Krystal's body in an instant. "I prefer amphibians over mammals so you boys can have."

"You are going to have to kill me." Krystal shouts back.

Before Krystal can react the toad behind her reaches his arms around her neck and starts squeezing the breath out of her. Krystal panics at the toad squeezes on her wind pipe making breathing impossible. She kicks and swings trying to get free but is unsuccessful. The toad that was standing in front of her starts unzipping his pants.

"Don't worry beautiful, it'll all be over soon."

Krystal's mind, on the edge of blacking out, remembers something that Johnny told her years ago, "Krystal, if you are ever in a situation where you're about to die or get raped then you got to remember to fight dirty and hit hard. Be quick, precise, powerful, and vicious and do not be afraid to go for the sensitive area. Remember, it's your life that you are fighting for so do not give up without a fight."

With a renewed source of strength, Krystal performs a technique on the toad holding her that Johnny showed her. Krystal reaches forward quickly then pulls back at hard as she can aiming her elbow at the toad's chest. Her elbows strikes with so much force that the toad immediately let's her go. Krystal then steps on his toes, breaking them. She proceeds with an elbow to the nose, breaking it as well. Krystal finishes off her attacker with a strike to the groin. The toad squeals like he's just sucked a mouthful from a helium balloon as he collapses to the ground.

The toad in front of Krystal, that was unzipping his pants, stares at her both completely stunned. He just saw this little vixen take down a thug almost twice her size. The toad is stunned for too long. Krystal runs forward, gathering momentum, and brings her foot into the toad's groin, catching his manhood in his zipper. The toad screams so loud that the glass that Krystal drank the whisky from shatters and collapses to his knees. Krystal finishes him off with a knee to the face.

The remaining toad charges Krystal from the right with his bat. Krystal's telepathy picks up on her attacker. She ducks just in time to avoid a nasty blow to the head. Krystal then uses her rising momentum to deliver a powerful uppercut to the toad's jaw. Her fist collides with his jaw breaking it, and cracking Krystal's knuckles at the same time. Krystal ignores the pain and finishes off the toad by delivering a powerful elbow strike to his forehead.

The Crocodile laughs as he watches his three goons lie on the ground at the feet of this tiny vixen.

"Well, this little slut has some fight in her."

The Crocodile grabs the bat lying on the floor. "I think you owe my boys an apology."

Krystal pulls out her staff and fully extends it. The fire blaster end is pointed directly at the Crocodile's chest. The Crocodile thinks that it's just a plain staff light with a light at the end.

"I do not apologize to scum like you. Now get out before I make you."

The Crocodile bursts out laughing. "And how . . . do you plan . . . on doing that?"

Krystal smiles, "Like this."

Krystal moves so fast that the Crocodile doesn't have time to react. She hits the bat out of his hand then swings her staff at full force hitting the Crocodile in the chest, definitely breaking a few ribs. The Crocodile bends over in pain presenting an opportunity that Krystal cannot pass up. Krystal finishes him off by hitting him over the head, knocking him out. She watches with a lot of satisfaction as the Crocodile collapses to the ground unconscious.

"_Thanks for the training Johnny._" Krystal thinks wishing that Johnny was her so should could thank him in person.

X

Krystal walks out of the bar feeling unusually confident. She hasn't felt this good in two years, since she danced with Fox at Johnny and Fara's wedding (Annihilation Ch. 9). Krystal realizes that apparently she gets a thrill out of beating people who deserve it.

"_No wonder Johnny and Fara love the mercenary business._"

Krystal walks back to her ship, which is docked a block away from the bar, thinking about the fight and trying to work through the glass of whisky. The whisky is starting to have an effect. Choosing whisky as the first time alcoholic drink, a very bad idea. It's enough for Krystal to vow never to drink again.

Krystal makes it back to her ship just as the whisky is starting to wear off. She hopes that the whisky doesn't affect her ability to fly too much. Krystal grabs the ladder and takes a step up when she feels a massive headache coming. Krystal's knees buckle the headache is so powerful.

"_Is this the whisky coming back to haunt me? No, this isn't the whisky. Another telepath is contacting me. Oh my goodness, hopefully it's another Cerinian survivor."_

Krystal opens her mind to whoever is contacting her hoping that it's someone she knows.

"_Someone please help us. I am sending this message to anyone who can hear it. Sauria needs help. This is a matter of life and death. Please come immediately"_

Krystal's hopes are dashed. She so desperately wanted another Cerinian to be the messenger.

"_Maybe I should just leave this one alone. I don't even know who sent the message. It could be a trap. Besides, I still gotta kill that Andross guy." _Krystal climbs into her ship and plots a course for the nearest planet. But her heart causes her to stop and think._ "No I can't just leave them to die. I must help them. Andross can wait for now. Besides, I lost his trail anyway." _

Krystal deletes the coordinates she previously entered and puts in those for Sauria. Krystal takes off full speed hoping to see some action. That bar fight was the most fun she's had in a long time.

To be continued

Star Ghost came so close to defeating Andross. Where is he heading now? James and Vixy are still alive and are helping a known villain. What was the thing crawling under his skin?

I know what you're probably thinking: James and Vixy are dead. Well I decided to try something new and what I believe is interesting. I wonder how Fox is going to take it, lol.

BTW, the Arwing that James and Vixy are flying is based off the Turbokat from the SWAT Kats TV show.

Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a review so I can improve my story in the future.

BTW, I'm going to be taking a little break from Avengers to write a quick one – shot and to work on the prologue, and outline, for my Unknown Son II story. Hopefully that won't take too long.

Stay Frosty ya'll, this is Johnny Storm signing off.


End file.
